Through The Monsoon
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Lilly just came back to Malibu for the first time since her mom died two years ago.She's different now and ready to face the world.
1. Unforgettable, Remember?

Hola.

So, this is one of my new stories.

i know, go ahead and groan. i have to many stories and I know that now. I"m gonna do only certain ones each week, so i can update alot over the week.

k?

Oh, and jsyk. in this is a izzy centric storie. Izzy and Lilly are technecally the same person, but Lilly has been called Izzy or Bella since she was 13. She is now 16.

OK?

The entire summary is in my profile, along with lots of other fun stuff.

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, angry. I hated living with my dad. He was kind of irresponsible. And in a lot of ways, he's a complete child. Of course, when you dad is a emo rock star, you can't expect that much of him. Oh, right. Sorry. I'm rambling about my pathetic life.

My name is Isabella Lillian Truscott-Wentz. I'm 16 now and I just moved back to Malibu, California. I've been living with my Australian cousins in Zaragoza, Spain for the last three years. I used to live in Malibu until I was 13.

I had the greatest friends back then. Oliver and Miley. Oliver was the kind of guy you just loved unconditionally. Like a puppy. No matter how much he messed up, or how stupid he acted, he was you best friend. Miley was a bit of a snob, but she was famous so you can't expect much more of her. Oh, yeah. She's really Hannah Montana. But in any sense, she was a great friend.

Back then I lived with my mom, and nobody really knew that my dad was Pete Wentz. Not even Miley or Oliver. I lived with my mom. But, she died.

So, I'm currently sitting in my room. On my bed. At my dad's house. He lives in a normal neighborhood. Not a gated one.

There's a knock at the door.

"Yes?" My dad walks through the door.

"Getting unpacked?" He asked.

"Te odio y no quiero estar aquí." I said in Spanish. Oh, yeah. Did I fail to mention that I'm fluent in Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese and Latin. Well, I suppose you cant' really be fluent in Latin. But, I'm as close as possible to being fluent in a dead language.

"English?"

"Je vous hais et je ne veux pas être ici?. Ich hasse euch, und ich möchte nicht, dass hier zu sein. Vi odio e non voglio essere qui." That's French, German, and Italian, in that order. He gave me a look.

"Look, Bella. I know you don't want to be here, but that's how it is. You going to have to talk in English here." He didn't know me as Lilly like my mom. He called me Bella or Izzy.

"Pourquoi s'en inquiéter. Personne ne va me souviens. Je vais rejoindre ESL."

"Bella!"

"I said, 'Why bother. Nobody's gonna remember me. I'll just join ESL.' Man, you need to go back to school."

"What did you say earlier?"

"I hate you and I don't want to be here." He came over to me and sat down.

"Izzy. Don't worry. It won't be that bad. I'm sure all you friends will be glad to see you." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Dad, I don't think there even going to remember me." My voice was coated with a thick Australian accent.

"How could they for get you? You are very unforgettable."

"More like forgettable. I haven't even heard from them in two years. They probity won't even recognize me."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't dyed you hair black, they might!" He petted my head. "You look just like you mother. Minus the blonde hair."

"I guess I look more like you now."

"Haha… yeah. I suppose." He stood up and walked back to the door. "I'll be downstairs with the guys if you need me." I nodded. He closed the door.


	2. Watch Out, Jerk!

I stood up and went over to my suitcase. I was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt right now. I was gonna change. I looked through the case, and found some black skinnys that were size 1. Way to big. I put them on. The raided it again. I found a old Tokio Hotel concert shirt from when me and my boyfriend, Aron went to a concert in Madrid. Tokio Hotel is my favorite band on earth. I pulled the black t-shirt over my head. I grabbed my GIR beanie from the suitcase and put it onto my head. I flicked my jet black hair behind my shoulder and walked downstairs.

I saw my dad and Pat, Joe and Andy playing Guitar Hero in the Living room. I sat down and pulled out my shoes. I put on my white Taylors (converse) and grabbed a sharpie from the my back pocket and began to draw hearts and stars and writing the lyrics to TH songs in German on my shoes.

"OH! Yeah. You just got Powned." Andy said to Joe. My head shot up.

"What?" I asked. The unfamiliar slang intrigued me.

"Powned? Its like… saying you just got owned. But.. Not."

"Interesting." I put the sharpie in my pocket and stood up. "Dad, I'm gonna go for a walk." He nodded. And I spun around towards the door. I opened it and ran head first into someone standing there.

"Que le! Regarder Où tu vas!" I yelled. That's basically 'You jerk. Watch out!' in French. I looked at the person. There were three boys. Two with straight hair, one with really curly hair. I ran into the curly haired one.

"Excuse me?" The middle one asked. He was relatively tall with blackish straight hair and cute brown eyes.

"I said watch it, You jerk." The one on the far left started talking now.

"We're very sorry. Nick needs to watch were he's going." He had obviously straightened hair and he also had warm brown eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. The looked to each other with confused looks.

"We're the Jonas Brothers." The middle one said.

"Well I don't know any Jonas' so you going to have to specify better than that." The Left one gave me a look.

"Wait… You don't know who we are?"

"Should I? DO you like… know my dad or something?" I asked. The far left one shook his head.

"No. But we're famous."

"Well I've never heard of you." I shook off the feeling to totally crush their spirits. "Granted, I also just moved from Spain. I'm Isabella. You can call me Izzy." I put out my hand. They all shook it.

"I'm Kevin, and this is Joe and Nick."

"Well.. Nice to meet you." I said. I walked past them.

"Wait!" Nick said I turned. "Where are you going?"

"I think the mall. Not sure yet."

"Can we come?" Nick asked.

"If you want to." I said.

"Not, me. Or Joe. We've got to watch Frankie, our little brother."

"You need two people to watch him?" I asked.

"For Frankie? Definatly." Nick said.

"Ok, so Nick, You wanna come?" He nodded and followed me down the street.

"So, where did you live in Spain?" He asked.

"Zaragoza. Its in between Barcelona and Madrid." I said, pronouncing the spainsh words perfectly.

"So, back then when you yelled at me, that was Spanish?"

"No, French. I'm fluent in 8 languages."

"Wow…. that's so cool." He said. "So, where do you go to school?"

"Sea view. I think. Just like before."

"Before?"

"I lived here about three years ago. I was born here." He stopped.

"Wait.. What?" I nodded. "You sound like you're from England or something."

"My cousins are from Australia. I was living with them in Spain. I only spoke English around them."

"Oh… right." We continued walking.

"So, do you like music?"

"I love music. Ever heard of Tokio Hotel?"

"Oh, Bill and Tom's band?"

"Yeah…. I'm like obsessed with them."

""What's your favorite song?"

"Schrei. Original."

"Cool. You play any instruments?"

"Choose an instrument. Bet you five bucks I play it."

"I believe you. You sing?"

"My dad says I got his singing, but I disagree."

"Is your dad a good singer?"

"He's in a band. He sings backup. But, mostly bass."

"What kinda music?"

"Punk…"

"Your dad plays Punk music. That is so cool."

"Yeah. Um… so… How long have you lived here?"

"About a year. I go to Seaview by the way."

At the Mall:

"So, what shops?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Lets just walk." He nodded. We continued through the mall. I saw a few faces that were familiar. I knew none of them recognized me, though.

Just then, one of the familiar faces approached us. It was a brunette girl dressed all in Hollister, looking a bit slutty. She wrapped her arms around Nick.

"Nick! Hey! I thought you couldn't make it!"

"I got off with Frankie. Joe and AJ canceled their plans, and I was free." I cleared my throat. Nick looked to me. "Oh, right, Izzy, this is my… girlfriend, Miley. Miley, this is my new neighbor, Izzy."

Oh, my god.

Miley.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I didn't want her to know it was me.

"You too."

"So, are you going to my party later?"

"Er… I can't sorry, babe. My mom is having Izzy and her dad over for dinner. Attendance is mandatory." She nodded, then left.

I stood at my door step. Nick was with me.

"So…. We gonna go inside?" I looked at him.

"Ok. But you have to promise me you won't freak out.---"

"Why would I…"

"---And you have to make sure you don't scream or act like a freak or… anything like that."

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"When you meet my dad." He looked at me confused. "Just promise."

"I promise, Ok?"

I opened the door and walked in. "Dad? You here?" I yelled.

"Yeah. In the kitchen." He yelled back. I led Nick into the kitchen where my dad was.

"So, um… dad…" He was making a sandwich. He looked up. "This is Nick Jonas. He's one of our neighbors."

"Well, nice to meet you, Nick." He said. I looked at Nick. He was completely normal.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wentz." He looked to me. "So, my parents were wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner?"

" Yeah, dad. Sort of a Welcome-to-the-neighborhood-and-look-not-all-of-us-are-right-out-of-a-Felini-film Kind of a night."

"We'd love to. " Nick looked at me when my dad called me Bella.

"Sure… why not." I said. "We're gonna go upstairs to the dungeon, Kay?"

"Ok. Hey, Nick." Nick turned to my dad. "Don't touch the drums. Andy will kill you." Nick nodded. I knew my dad was joking, but I wasn't sure Nick knew that. I led him up to the dungeon.

I'm guessing now your wondering what on earth the Dungeon is. Its this kind of attic thing that's gigantic. My dad uses it as a practice space. It is dark. And attic like. The walls are painted bright red, and has like… black curtains over the windows. Its very 'my dad'. I hang out up there all the time. We call it the dungeon cause there's a prison door on the outside of the doorway where the stairs lead up to. And, no. I have no clue why.

I rolled the door aside and walked through. Nick slowly came in.

"So… what is this?"

"This is the dungeon." Nick walked around the room. He then backed in the drum kit. With a yelp he jumped away from it. I started laughing. "You know my dad was joking, right?"

"Yeah… I knew that… Phfusha."

"Sure ya did…" I said. I thought for a sec. Then realized what I needed to talk to him about. "So… Miley's your girlfriend…" I said.

"Yeah. What of it."

"I just never pictured her with a brunette. Last I recall, she liked blonds. Jake Ryan… Dex… etc."

"Well, she asked me out, what does that… Wait a minute…. How do you know Miley?"

"Wait another minute, why are you such a idiot?"

"What?"

"Miley used to be my best friend." He looked at me strangely. "I used to live here, remember."


	3. Alright, So You Think You're Ready?

I walked into school. I looked around. Everything was exactly the same.

The principal told me things I already knew. The normal rules, and guidelines, which were like more rules. The dress code, the bell schedule. It was boring, but I had to listen to it.

"Well, Isabella, I believe you light will shine very bright here at Seaview High. Now, I have a student guide who will show you around the school."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary. I used to go here."

"Oh, are you sure? You get to miss you first three classes after homeroom." He said like he was bribing me.

"Erm…." I thought. "Ok. Fine."

"Ok, well, you should get to homeroom." I nodded and left the room

* * *

I walked into homeroom. It was crazy. I walked up to the teacher I hated so much. Miss Kunkle. 

"Hi, I'm Isabella Wentz. I'm new here?" I said.

"Sit there. Welcome to Seaview." She said, pointing to a seat in the back. I sat down. There was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. It was Nick.

"Izzy. Hey."

"Hi." I said.

* * *

I walked out side after homeroom and waited until my guide met up with me. I stood at my locker. 

Then a boy walked up to me. He had long shaggy brown hair and a muscular build. He was attractive and had warm chocolate eyes. He clearly towered over me. He had to of been around 5'11". He smiled when he saw me.

"Isabella Wentz?" He asked. His voice is what you'd expect from a incredibly adorable boy, who from the looks of it, had already made it well through puperty. His voice was deep, but not to deep. You know?

"Yeah, That's me. You can call me Izzy though."

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Oken."

Oh My God.

Oliver?

"Oh my god…" I said, stupidly out loud. I swear that was a total accident!

"What is it." There's no use anymore.

"By any chance, do you remember a certain blonde girl who used to go here? Her name was Lilly." He looked at me upset.

"Yes. Of course. Why?" He said coldly.

"You look like you miss her."

"I do. Still." I smiled.

"She missed you to, ya big donut." He looked at me confused. "Oliver! Come on! I just dyed my hair!" I said.

"Lilly????" He said.

"Duh!" He hugged me. The looked at me.

"Wow… you've changed." He said.

"So have you!" I said mocking him.

"Whats with the… black?"

"I wanted to look more like my dad. He's constantly telling me I look like my mom… and… whatever." I said, holding myself back from rambling.

"I like it. Its just a little dark. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, My cousin's dad got a promotion, and they had to move. So I came back here to live with my dad." Oliver looked at me confused again.

"Your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah." Just then, Nick came over.

"Hey, Iz. Joe's giving us a ride home, Ok?" He said. I looked to him scared.

"Er…. I'm not sure I trust Joe with that responsibility."

"It'll be fine… That one time with the tour bus…. Joe was on Red Bull… and… Now biggie…. Oh, hey Oliver."

"Hello." Oliver said, still very confused. Oliver looked to me.

"He's my neighbor." Oliver nodded.

"Does he know your dad?" I nodded. He turned to Nick.

"Feel lucky, dude. I've known her since pre-k and I've never even met him." He said. I laughed. Nick walked off confused. Oliver started to walk.

"So… whats with the whole… Isabella thing?"

"That's my name, Oliver. Lilly is my _middle_ name."

"Really? Weird…."

"So, you ready to show me around school!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok…"


	4. In The Jungle,The Mighty Jungle

**Chapter 4. In The Jungle**

Lunchtime.

I walked into the mosh pit. Ok, so it was the lunchroom. Man, give me a break.

I saw the normal tables. And people. I spotted Miley and Nick sitting in the middle. Amber and Ashley were sitting there too. I didn't dare go near it. I chose a table where there was nobody sitting there.

Suddenly a girl came over to me. She sat down and started putting her food out. She had brown hair, with blue on the tips. She wore glasses that were bright red. And a Fall Out Boy T-shirt.

"Hi. You're the new girl, right? Yeah, that's what I figured. I'm Sarah. SO, where's you come from? I bet its somewhere cool like London or New York.. SO where?"

"Um…." I said scared. She stopped and looked at me

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. I only bite the preps." She smiled nicely.

"I'm from Spain. My name's Isabella, call me Izzy."

"Wow. Spain. That _is_ really cool." She said. She looked around the lunchroom for someone. Her eyes lit up and I figured she found them. She ushered over a brunet guy who seemed really familiar, he was followed by a even more familiar one, and another even more familiar one.

"Guys!" She said. They all sat down. Oh, yes. It was Joe Jonas as very familiar no. 1. And Oliver as no. 2. The third guy just reminded me of someone. "This is Izzy."

"I know her. She's my neighbor. OH my god, Sar, you'll never guess--" I shot him a 'Don't you dare look.' ";--- How cool her dad is. He likes Fall Out Boy and punk music like that."

"Whoa. That's so cool." Sarah said. I looked at her. She seemed vaguely familiar.

"I know her too. She used to go here." Oliver said.

"You did? When?" the third boy asked.

"About three years ago." they all Looked at me.

"I don't recognize her." Joe said. Sarah slapped him in the back of the head.

"You all seem familiar. Course, I know Oliver is Oliver."

"Hmm…. Oliver's friends…" the third boy said.

"Becca?" Sarah asked. I gave her a annoyed look.

"Lilly." Oliver said under his breath.

"OH my god!" Sarah said.

Oh, boy.

Oh my god. It was Saint Sarah.

"Sarah Gosslemen. Right? Saved the world yet?" I said laughing.

"Changing subject!" Joe said.

"To what?" Oliver asked.

"How about ME!" Joe said. Sarah slapped him again. "Ouch! Man… I"ll just stop making you laugh. You be sorry!" He said.

* * *

At home. I walked into my house. Nick close behind. Then Joe and then Sarah and Oliver.

"Joe. I am NEVER letting you drive me anywhere." I said.

"It wasn't that bad… was it?"

"It was that bad, Joe." Sarah said.

"Dad? You here?" Nothing. I heard the faint sound of music coming from above. "You guys stay here. Nick and I'll be right back." Nick looked at me weird. "Yes. You." I grabbed his arm and pushed him up my stairs. We made our way to the dungeon where the music got even louder. I opened the door to see my dad and the guys practicing.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: You were the last good thing about this part of town…." Patrick sang, as the song ended.

My dad then looked to me. "What's up?"

"Can you possibly be a little quieter? I have friends over."

"Well… I'm so sorry. I'll try rocking out a little less." My dad said sarcastically.

"Look, your biggest fan is downstairs and if you don't want to be able to hear, I suggest that you continue."

"Why wouldn't we be able to hear?" Andy yelled. He had headphones on. Everyone ignored him.

"Fine. We'll do acoustic. Right guys?" Joe said. He was always the peace bringer. Everyone groaned as me and Nick walked out.

"So, where were you at lunch? I didn't see you at all."

"Maybe cause the pop star was sucking at you face." I said under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Well, if she wasn't you would have seen me. Besides, you guys sat with Amber and Ashley. I'm not going anywhere near them."

"How do you know them?"

"They used to Me and Miley's enemy."

"Oh." He thought for a second. "How has Oliver known you for so long?"

"He used to be my other best friend. Miley ,Oliver and I. He's my donut. Nothing to it."

"Donut?"

"You wouldn't get it. "

SO, it was a hour later.

We were playing twister. I was out cause I kept knocking everyone over. All of a sudden, everything got screwed up. A guy in a rainbow clown wig and sunglasses came down. I groaned.

"Dad. What are you doing?" I asked. Everyone was looking at him. I walked up to the kitchen.

"We're STARVING up there! And we can only play Grand Theft Autumn so many times before Patrick can't talk anymore, and its been an hour!" He complained.

"Oh, Your such a teenager. You could have called me."

"Hemingway ate my cell phone, remember?"

"OH. Well, there's the intercom."

"Broken. That one night with Travis and Andy with the skateboard, Remember?"

"Oh yeah…. Good times…. " I said. Then I hit him. "Well, still! Why are you wearing that?"

"I thought maybe you friend wouldn't recognise me like this. It works for your friend."

"Dad. You are such a DORK!" I said. "Get your food and GO!" I walked back to my friends.

"That's your dad?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. That's Mr. P. Wentz. My daddy. A teenager inside."

"Wait… Wentz. Like Pete Wentz?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. Hold On, Let me close my ears." I said.

"No, No. That's really cool! Your dad is in Fall Out Boy!" She said. I was vaguely supprised she didn't scream.

"Yup…." I said.

"SO!. Are any of you guys going to Dex's 'Finally Winter Break' Party tonight?" Oliver asked.

"I am." Sarah said.

"I'm going. And Nicky Here." Joe said.

"I'm not. My dad's making me go to this thing… yeah."


	5. Snuffleupagus Can Feel The Pressure

**Chapter 5. Snuffleupagus Can Feel The Pressure**

(She now looks almost exacally like Hayley Williams but has long black hair. An she sings like that too)

"Try it again. Don't worry, Iz. You can do this." We were at the studio. Recording my Demo for Decaydance recs.

"Fine. One more time, and if I get it right, Can we go home?"

"Definatly. Just try it again." I started to play the acoustic guitar.

"Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again.

Cause I fear I might break.  
and I fear I can't take it,  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me." I ended the song. I did it right. I was so happy. I looked up at my dad. He was smiling.

"Now. That's how Bella sings." He said. In the last ones, I really didn't want to be there, so I didn't really try.

"Can we go?"

"Yes! Man…." He said.

* * *

**Now it all goes wrong.**

I'm glad I didn't go to the party. I heard it was shut down by the cops. I also heard that the punch was spiked. I felt eternally bad for everyone who was there. The morning after, I decided to go check on Nick and Joe.

They went.

I walked into the Jonas house.

"JOE? KEV? NICK? Anyone?" Nobody responded. I walked up to Nick's room. I opened the door. It was dark and cold.

"Nick?"

"I can't believe this….." I heard someone mumble under his breath. It sounded like Nick. It sounded like he was crying.

"Nick, is that you?"

"Uhg,…." He groaned. I looked to the bed. There was a dark figure under the covers. I slapped my hand at the light switch. Nick groaned again.

"What are you a vampire?" I said. I went over and sat down on the end of his bed.

"Uhg……." He said again. I heard sniffles. I pulled the cover's off of him. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. I didn't care. He looked terrible. Like he hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, and he had been crying for hours.

"Nick… what happened to you?" I asked. He pulled the blanket from my grasp.

"Go away." He said.

"Nick, seriously. What happened to make you like this?"

"I made a mistake. A bad one I can't take back. I need tot be alone."

"I just.."

"Izzy. Seriously." I nodded and left. I wanted to know what happened. But I also didn't want to lose one of my best friends for pushing him. I walked into Joe's room. He too was asleep. I went to his head.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed his ear. He jumped, almost hitting me.

"WHAT THE he….." He trailed off.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes. And officially afraid of you. Why are you here so early?"

'Joe, its 3 in the afternoon." He jumped again.

"Holy crap! Why didn't Nick wake me?"

"Somethings wrong with Nick."

"Yeah. He didn't wake me--"

"Joe. Seriously. You need to go talk to him. He was crying."

"Oh… Hold on." He got up and walked to Nick's door. He knocked. "Nick? Dude, you Ok?"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" There was a pound on the door and then I heard it be locked.

* * *

I was sitting in my living room with my dog, Hemingway. Yes, He's mine. My dad gave him to me when I was 8, but my mom was allergic to dogs, so he had to keep it at his house.

I heard a knock at the door. Which, was weird, cause we did have a doorbell.

I walked over to it, opening it in the process. It was Nick. He push through the door and walked up my stairs. I followed him. When I came to my room, he was on my bed his face buried in my pillow.

"Erm… Nick. Wanna talk?" I asked.

"You know how there are some people, when you meet them, things just click? Like, your immediately best friends, no matter how much you don't or do have in common?" He asked, his voice muffled a bit from the pillow. I sat down in my bean bag chair.

"Yes."

"Your that with me."

"Oh."

"I messed up last night. So bad you have no idea."

"Try me." I said. He sat up.

"See, me and my brothers, we have these rings. They're purity rings. It means we've promised to keep ourselves til' marriage." I nodded. "And… last night at the party…. I…. had some punch…. I don't exactly know why.."

"The punch was spiked."

"Oh… and this random girl and I were making out and she was pushing me… and I…. I…."

"Oh, my god, Nick." I went over and hugged him."

"I just….. I can't believe that I …."

"Don't. Its ok. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"You know what's worse?" I shook my head. "I don't even know who it was."

"Empty your pockets." I said. I pulled everything out of my pocket.

A piece of scrap paper, a SD card, a small charm ( a mini sesame street sign) that fell off my bracelet and a Tokio Hotel concert coin.

I grabbed two loose metal chains I wasn't using from my jewelry box and a screwdriver. (don't ask why that was in my room.)

"Hold out your hand." He had one of those metal can openers that you pull off of soda cans, a guitar pick, and a penny. I grabbed the can opener and the guitar pick. I drilled a hole in the pick and then put both on one of the chains. Then I drilled a hole in the TH coin and put it on the other chain along with the sesame street charm. I handed it to Nick.

"What's this?"

"it's a promise."

"Of what?"

"That we'll always be best friends. No matter what." He smiled. I put the chain around my neck and smiled at him. He put his on too. It was paired with another chair with a dogtag.

"Whats that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, it's a medical dogtag. It says my name and Diabetes. I have it."

"You're kidding." I said.

"No… I do." I pulled out my dogtag.

"I do too." I showed it to him.

"Wow…. If we had kids… they'd be screwed…"

We both started laughing.


	6. Nick And Izzy To The Rescue!

**hi. **

**its emzee. livi's in the hospital and asked me to update for her. i won't go into the facts but she may not be back for a week or two. but don't worry. i'll be updating the stories from what she and I have written. plus she isn't uncontious, so she might be anwering some reviews. i'm not sure yet. if she doesn't i will. I acctually just got her laptop from her, so she said she'd answered some. i'm not one for major religion crap, but put good thoughts in her way for a quick recovery.**

**love,**

**emilie **

* * *

**Chapter 6. Nick and Izzy To The Rescue!!!!!**

So, Nick and I were backstage at my dad's concert. Nick was keeping me company cause my dad made me go. The first act was All American Rejects. They came off. My dad went on.

"So… The next act… is a very special girl. She means so much to me and I hope you like her. But… she doesn't know she's coming on though. Its actually two people. My daughter, Izzy, and her best friend Nick." My jaw dropped. Nick smiled at me and grabbed his guitar. I grabbed mine. We walked onstage. My dad handed me the mike. We sat down on the stage.

"Um… thanks, Dad… SO…. Er… My names Isabella Wentz. Izzy for short. And this is my best friend Nick Jonas, who is in some band… I don't know…" I said, being comedic . The audience laughed. I heard some people say 'I love you Nick!' and "Jo Bro rock'. "So…. Apparently, I'm supposed to like… Perform… So.. Nick. What do you wanna do?" I put the mike to his face like a interviewer.

"Um….. How about Through The Monsoon?" He said.

"Er… Ok." I nodded. "So, actually I'm gonna explain this. This song is sort of cover, but since the original is in German, Its sort of not. Its by a band called Tokio Hotel, which totally rocks, but their not very popular here in America, But I hope you like it."

"I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you"

The crowed roared.

"Hey. Nick, what's the name of your band?"

"Jonas Brothers." I nodded.

"OK, so… quick question. How many of you Like the Jonas Brothers?" The crowed roared again. "Well, that's totally rad." I said.

"Totally Rad." Nick repeated, laughing.

"Er… so Nick, you wanna do Don't Run Away?"

"That's the one with the…" He did a quick chord progression.

"Yeah."

"OK."

"Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away"

The crowed roared again.

"OK… so…. Um…. I'm gonna throw you guys into some Fall Out Boy.. By doing my version of Dance Dance, The Demo version." I heard the guys laughing from backstage. "Hey, dad. No drinking. You gotta drive me home tonight." I joked. Everyone laughed.

"He says he's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

We will own your thoughts  
We'll own the song stuck in your head  
We'll leave you kicking and screaming  
So you can thank us in the end

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

(I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me)

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"

The guys were rolling on the floor by the end. My voice did the song perfectly, but it was funny cause nobody's like… ever heard it like I do it. It rocks. Nick did all of my dad's parts.

"Ok… So I'm gonna Welcome to the stage, If they stopped laughing, FALL OUT BOY!!!!!" I yelled as Nick and I ran off stage.

* * *

We stayed back stage for like… ever. But halfway through the show there was a problem. Andy and Joe got sick apparently. There was a break in the show.

"What are the Effing chances of them getting food poisoning?" Pat said. No really, he said Effing.

"What are we gonna do without a drummer or a guitarist?" My dad said. Patrick's eyes lit up. He looked to me.

"Why you lookin' at me?"

"Kid, can you play drums?" He asked Nick.

"Yeah…"

"And Izzy can play guitar! We don't have many songs left. Joe hates when we don't finish shows."

"If they want to." My dad said.

"Um…" I said.

"We'd love to." Nick said. I looked at him.

"We would?"

"Yes."

"So…. Sorry for the interruption. Erm, so what happened was Andy and Joe… apparently got food poisoning. And Joe absolutely hates not finishing shows. So, we brought Izzy and Nick to play the rest. Ok?" Patrick said. The crowed roared.


	7. Izzy Always Laughs When I Act Stupid

**Chapter 7. Izzy Always Laughs When I Act Stupid.**

I walked into the Jonas House. Mrs. J. Pointed up the stairs. To where Nick was. I walked up and heard singing. I leaded against the doorway of Nick's room. He was playing guitar and singing.

"Izzy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
Us 5 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say

Izzy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Izzy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Izzy always knows

Izzy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is the natural blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

Izzy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Izzy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Izzy always knows

When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Izzy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Izzy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go

Izzy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Izzy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Izzy always knows"

"You wrote a song for me?" I said. He spun around and looked at me scared.

"Um… you weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Its ok. It was really good."

"Thanks…"

"Who told you I'm blonde?"

"Oliver.."

"Oh…"

"Bella…" He called me Bella. Aww.

"Yes.."

"Don't tell Miley."

"You're my best friend. Its not like you love me."

"Yeah… but I've never wrote a song about her."

"Oh. Right."

"So… Can I show you something?" He nodded and I grabbed the guitar.

"So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

I'll wave goodbye (You shine bright)  
Watching you shine bright (You shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight (You shine bright)" I sang. It was a song called brighter. I wrote it for Nick.

"Whoa…. that's…. whoa…. Mine was stupid compared to that. You're an amazing writer, Izzy."

"So are you. I was on last night, listening to some of your music and… wow… Your talented, Nickolas."

"Uhg…. I hate that."

"What?"

"You calling me Nick."

"Everyone else does…"

"I know, but your different."

"You want a nick name?" He nodded. "Spongebob."

"No."

"Stud Muffin?" Joe then swung into the door way.

"That's my nick name for him. Pick something else." He then went away.

"Um… how about Snuffleupagus?"

"You really wanna call me Snufflupagus?"

"Why not?"

"Fine." He looked at me. "Do you want a nickname?"

"Ok."

"Um….Birdie."

"Wow. Original."

"Horesy?"

"Whats with the animals?"

"Fishy?"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Sure. Fish are friends, not food."

"That's my favorite movie!"

"Mine too!"


	8. Fishy & Snuffles Are DBFFL

HI!!!

OMG! Its LIIIIIVI!

I'm back, but just for today.

I read your guys reviews, and you guys ROCK! You guys are so nice. I'm glad you guys like this story.

I'm updating before my dad takes my computer cause emmie has a hockey game tonight and can't.

I'm still in the hospital though.

I can't really tell you that much, but the doctors think that i have leukimia (i can't spell it). I know, really suckish!

Ok, so I guess having cancer is way way way more than suckish, but i'm a pretty optimistic person.

I love you all. Your so nice.

If I do have it...

(Pray I don't. I'm not religious or anything..but please!)

I'm gonna write as much as freaking possible. everyday..

and on a happy note, here's two more chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 8. Fishy and Snuffleupagus Are DBFFL (Diabetic Best Friends For Life)**

MrSnufflupagus: Fishy?

FishAreFriendsNotFood: Yup?

MrSnuffleupagus: Why are you on at 3 in the morning?"

FishAreFriendsNotFood: I don't really sleep. I'm my just like my dad in 'A little less 16 candles, a little more touch me.'

MrSnuffleupagus: You're a vampire?

FishAreFriendsNotFood: Yes. I love your screen name.

MrSnuffleupagus: Thank you, fishy. I love yours too.

FishAreFriendsNotFood: Snuffles, you have a girlfriend.

FishAreFriendsNotFood: Stop flirting with me.

MrSnuffleupagus: Wha? I just---

FishAreFriendsNotFood: I'm kidding. Chill.

MrSnuffleupagus: Scare me.

MrSnuffleupagus: Wanna go to the beach? I'm bored.

FishAreFriendsNotFood: Love to, Snuffles. See you soon.

_FishAreFriendsNotFood has signed off._

_MrSnuffleupagus has signed off._

I put on a pair of skinnys and a black shirt. I put on my white sharpied converse and put my hair in two loose braids. I walked to next door and waited outside his house. He jumped out his window.

"I'm here."

We ran to the beach.

* * *

We lay there for hours looking at the stars.

"Hey, Fishy."

"Yes, Snuffles?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Snuffles?"

"I'm leaving." I shot up.

"What?" I yelled.

"We have to go back on tour."

"What? I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Fishy."

"Snuffles, why do you have to leave me?"

"You could come on the tour with me."

"I could?" I asked.

"Well, you could be our opening act."

"I can't do that. I'm on Decaydance records. Your on Universal. We can't."

"Please, Fishy. I don't want to leave you."

"Well…. I'm sorry." I stood up and started to walk away. I suddenly felt very tired and weak. I dropped to my knees. I hadn't eaten in two days. Oh god. I'm going to die… I fell.

"Fishy?" Nick said. He ran over to me. "FISHY?" he yelled again. "BELLA, PLEASE. Hold ON, I'm calling 911 right now!"

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed. My dad was sleeping in the chair next to me.

"Dad…" I said weakly. He didn't stir. "Dad." I said louder. He woke up.

"Oh, Bella!" He ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I forgot. I just kept forgetting to check and eat."

"Bella, its ok. You have diabetes, Its not your fault. As long as your safe. If Nick wasn't there, you would be much worse than you are now. He saved your life." He said. I turned onto my side, away from him.

"And I was the biggest jerk ever to him…" I said.

"Do you think you can see some people?"

"Yeah. that's ok." He left and came back with Sarah, Oliver, and Joe.

"Oh, my god! Izzy, you had us worried!" Sarah said.

"How'd you guys find out?"

"Well, Nick told Joe and Joe called us."

"Oh. I suppose he doesn't want to see me. I was a jerk."

"Izzy, he's been here the entire time. His mom made him go home to sleep." Sarah said."

"How long have I been here?"

"A week."

"A week? Oh…. My god… I… wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Guys… I'm sorry. I need to sleep. Can we talk later?"

"Sure." Oliver said. They left.

My dad then came back.

"Izzy, you want me to stay?"

"No, go home. I"ll be fine. I'm good with hospitals. I'm used to them." He nodded, then kissed my head and left.

I thought for a second.

I had been the biggest jerk on earth to Nick. And he still saved me. I had totally blew him off, and he saved my life. I guess I'd do that for him to. No, I know I would.

We really are best friends for life.

And what's worse, is that I think I love him too.

* * *

_Next Morning._

I had my eyes closed. I was relatively trying to sleep, but I was wide awake. I heard someone kind of, running/stumbling into the room. They came towards me.

After a long slience, they whispered, "Oh… Fishy." My eyes shot open.

"Nick?" I asked weakly. I couldn't really see straight.

"I don't know anybody named Nick, But I'm Snuffleupagus." My view realigned and I could see him standing over me smiling.

"Snuffles! It is you!" He hugged me. He then grabbed one of the chairs near me and sat down.

"Yes. And you are in trouble."

"I know. I'm stupid."

"We're all in this together. You can't just do that to me. I know my mom grills me about it, and I'm telling her about you too. You are never gonna end up in a hospital like this for a week as long as we're friends."

"What if we stop being friends?"

"That won't ever happen, Fishy." He smiled. I loved his smile. Oh god. Shut up, Izzy! You don't like him!

"Snuffles?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He said sarcastically.

"I was such a jerk. And you saved me anyhow."

"You weren't a jerk. You were just angry. I was the jerk for telling you like that." I smiled. So did he. "I'm just glad you're ok. I've had my bad ones, and I now I know how my parents feel when I'm here."


	9. Happy Birthday, Fishy!

**Chapter 9. Happy Birthday, Fishy.**

I lay in bed. It was my 16th birthday. January 3rd. I hadn't told Nick. I hated birthdays. There was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" They came in.

Yes, of course it was Nick, you silly.

"Hey, Fishy."

"Hey."

"I have a supprise for you."

"Supprise? Why?"

"Its your birthday, isn't it?"

"I didn't tell you that!"

"I asked your dad. I wanted to know cause I know your for freaking humble you wouldn't tell me."

Well, ok. So He's 100 percent correct.

"Yeah…"

He had my eyes covered.

"Ready?"

"Well. I guess." I heard music starting. It was Patrick singing. Nick uncovered my eyes. It was a party. Everyone was there. Fall Out Boy was performing.

"OH My God…."

"You like it?" Nick asked.

"SNUFFLES! Oh My God!" I hugged him. For like a minute.

It was a awesome party. Fall Out Boy performed, Jonas Brothers too. Nick sang my song. I danced with Frankie.

Once Nick got off stage, he went over to me.

"So, You know how you said that you loved Tokio Hotel?"

"Yes…."

"Well, last year when we were in Germany… We met this band. And We became friends with them. And this is my birthday present for you." He turned me around. TO see My absolute favorite band standing there. Tokio Hotel. Live! They started to play.

"No…"

"Yes…" Nick said.

Chapter 10. Goodnight and Goodbye.

I woke up. I sat up. Nick was sitting in a chair staring at me.

"What the…"

"I came to say goodbye."

"What? Snuffles, I thought the tour didn't start for a week."

"They pushed it up."


	10. I Think We Have An Emergency

**hi.**

**so its livi again. **

**i'm updating cause emmie's sitting next to me. **

**its offical. i_ have_ leukemia**

**they just won't tell me. **

**i know cause of how my dad looks at me.**

**but enough about my petty issues (ok.. so i'm technecally dying... but)**

**here's two more chapters. **

**oh, and there's no such thing as paramore in this, and izzy/lilly looks just like hayley williams with long black hair. **

** love you all.**

**livi. **

* * *

**Chapter 11. I think We Have An Emergency **

**Two Months Later.**

**(February)**

I had just finished the first song.

"OK, So this is my first official concert." The crowd roared. "Ok, how many of you like Fall Out Boy?" Big response. "Yeah, I like 'em too. I just get tired of hearing it at home. Haha… no, so the basist, Pete Wentz? We've got the same last name. Isn't that funny? Well, I guess its normal cause he's my dad… but any way. My first concert, I was one of the opening acts for Fall Out Boy." The crowd cheered. "Was anybody here at that concert?" There was some whooting. "Yeah. It was me and my… best friend. And My dad didn't tell me about it. Yeah… Um, So.. I'm gonna start off good. This is Emergency."

"I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive…"

I played a few other songs. Then my dad came out.

"Hey. So, We have a surprise for you, Bella."

"I hate supprises dad."

"I know. But I Think You'll like this one." A guitarist started.

"Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true…" NIck walked onstage. My jaw just dropped.

"But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world,  
And See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes"

"Hello Handsome." I sang interrupting him.  
"It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world,  
And See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes." I finished. I ran over to him and we hugged.

"Oh my god. Its Nick Jonas!" I said cheerfully. Faking it.

There was a knock on the door. I went over to it, and opened it. Nick. I slammed the door.

"What the? Izzy!" He yelled. I walked away. I heard clicking and then the door opened. "Izzy?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Izzy. What's wrong?"

"Get out."

"Why?"

"You think I'm happy to see you? I hate you. You left me you jerk. Get out." I said.

"Iz, I missed you! I want to see you. I… I…."

"TO bad. You don't deserve to see me. You hurt me."

"Why do you have to make everything so confusing!"

"Life is stressful, hard, and confusing. And It won't matter in the end if you made sense of it. I'd rather not." I pushed him out the door. Then went upstairs.

Nick's POV.

I was looking out the window of my bedroom. It was really dark. I heard sirens. I saw a ambulence come up the street. It went to Izzy's house.

Oh my god.


	11. Hey World, I Have Diabetes!

**Chapter 12. Hey World, I Have Diabetes!**

She was in the hospital for two weeks this time. I tried visiting everyday. But she hadn't woken up yet. I officially hated diabetes. Even more than when I found out I had it. But whats worse, is that nobody knows I have it ouside my family and the doctors and well, Izzy too. The guys and I were at a concert. It was between songs and Joe was talking. I decided it.

"Joe. Let me talk." I said. He nodded and handed the mike to me.

"Hey. Um.. So real quick….Who here knows what Diabetes is?" Hands raised. I looked to Joe and Kevin, and they looked surprised. "Who here has diabetes?" Hands raised. I raised my hand. There were gasps. "Yeah, so about a two years ago, We were on tour. And we started noticing some like... Weight loss and bad additude, all not me. And what I didn't know at the time, was that these are some of the symptoms of Diabetes. And I had it. My blood sugar was over 700, and normal is like.. 70 to 120. I got training for how to keep up with it and all that. My brothers were there through all of it.

So, I'm not sure if you guys have heard of her, but my best friend Izzy Wentz is a singer. And One night we were talking, and she fell. She has diabetes too, an she said to me 'I haven't eaten in like two days' and when you have diabetes, that's really bad. I promised her that I would never let her go there again. So on my last tour I didn't see her for forever. And the day I got back, about two weeks ago, I saw an ambulance going to her house. She's been unconscious for two weeks from a blood sugar level of 2. Now, the reason I'm telling you this, is that this last song, I wrote for her." Joe and Kevin looked at each other. Then nodded.

"So, I know this girl.

She practically rocks my world

She speaks a thousand languages

but doesn't need to say a word

She listens when I'm angry,

and she almost never gets mad

but I just hope she won't remember

that thirty bucks I owe her so bad.

She perfect in the most

imperfect way,

and I just wish she could stay.

I don't get surprised,

when she sings through her eyes.

And as I watch her smile,

I wish she'd stay for a while

But I'll always know,

that when I'm at her show

She sings my song,

And says that I'm never wrong.

But the bad thing still is

She seems to find it hard to live.

She knows how to rock out hard

But she can be so quiet

And she knows my ways

So I'll Just say 'Okay.'

I promised her that we'd be DBFL

And that she'd never be in danger

And I can't help but believe

She's always gonna be her.

She perfect in the most

imperfect way,

and I just wish she could stay.

I don't get surprised,

when she sings through her eyes.

And as I watch her smile,

I wish she'd stay a while

But I'll always know,

that when I'm at her show

She sings my song,

And says that I'm never wrong.

But the bad thing is

she finds it hard to live.

(Spoken)

The sad thing is,

She screams for hope

even though

She cries for others.

But I just wish she would stay.

Then everything would be just fine

She perfect in the most

imperfect way,

and I just wish she could stay.

I don't get surprised,

when she sings through her eyes.

And as I watch her smile,

I wish she'd stay a while

But I'll always know,

that when I'm at her show

She sings my song,

And says that I'm never wrong.

But the bad thing is

she finds it hard to live.

She finds it hard to live.

She finds it hard to live.

I know this girl.

Who's absolutely perfect.

In the most imperfect way."

"THANK YOU!"

I was sitting at home. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Snuffleupagus, You promised."

"Isabella!"

"Who else?" she said. "Where are you?"

"Home."

"Get to the hospital. I miss you."

Izzy's POV.

I sat in bed. I was waiting for Nick. He ran into the room.

"Snuffles." I said.

"Fishy." He said. I smiled.

"Oh, I have to show you something. He pulled out a laptop and turned it on. He turned it to me. It was a video of him.

"You have a video of yourself on your computer. Conceited much?"

"Just watch. This was last night's concert. Well, part of it." I watched it. He started talking. About his diabetes. And me. And then there was a song.

So, I know this girl.

She practiacally rocks my world

She speaks a thousand languages

but does't even need to.

She listens when I'm angry,

and she almost never gets mad

but I just hope she won't remeber

that thrity bucks i owe her bad.

She perfect in the most

inperfect way,

and I just wish she could stay.

I don't get supprised,

when she sings through her eyes.

And as I watch her smile,

I wish she'd stay a while

But I'll always know,

that when I'm at her show

She sings my song,

And says that I'm never wrong.

But the bad thing is

she finds it hard to live.

She knows how to rock out hard

But she can be so quiet

And she knows my ways

So I'll Just say 'Okay.'

I promised her that we'd be DBFL

And that she'd never be in danger

And I can't help but believe

She's always gonna be her.

The song ended.

"Oh my god…. Snuffleupagus. You make me smile."

"I'm glad you liked it. I… I felt really bad. You were right. I was a jerk to do that to you. Your dad thought it might be a good idea to do the song thing at your concert."

"What's DBFL?"

"Diabetic Best Friends for Life. I got it from Scrubs."

"Oh." I said.


	12. Oh So Extra Specially Normal?

hi.

so, once again its livi.

no real news. but yesterday there was a song in my chapter. some people asked about it.

its not jonas.

its not paramore.

its josh.

yeah, my bf josh wrote that about me.

lolz.

here ya go.

**Chapter 13. Oh So Especially Normal? **

I walked into school that Monday. Sarah and Oliver and Milo(the kid I didn't know) were really happy to see me. Nick was still dating Miley. Nothing had really changed. Since I Had only done two concerts, and Nobody at my school was at either of them, I didn't have _that_ problem. Right now, I'm sitting at our lunch table with Oliver, Joe, Milo and Sarah. They are debating something. I am staring in the direction of Nick's table.

Miley and Nick were fighting. He was yelling at her. She was screaming at him. It looked bad. I couldn't really hear anything, but I knew it was bad. It ended with Nick yelling something at her, then walking off.

"Guys… I'll be right back." I said to my friends. I ran after Nick. He went to his locker.

I walked up to him. "Hey… what happened?" He looked at me.

"She was the girl."

"…. Oh…. God…" I hugged him.

"I broke up with her."

"Oh. I see."

"I just… I don't know." I hugged him again.

* * *

When I got home, I felt strange. I lay on my bed for a while. I was thinking. I decided to do something weird. Vlog. I pulled out my video camera and set it up. I turned it on. 

"Hello. My name is Isabella, call me Bella or Izzy. This is my new Youtube channel. I'm doing this out of pure boredom and I have lots of funny friends who will make you laugh. So… some simple things about me. I'm a musician. I sing and play pretty much all instruments. I like writing songs. Its my passion. I live in Malibu, California. I have a Aussie accent cause I used to live with my Australian cousins before I moved here with my dad. Oh, my dad. He's Pete Wentz. No, Seriously. He is. I can go downstairs and he'll be there. Which, cause whoever's watching this might not believe me, I'll do some day.

But for my first video, I'm just gonna tell you about myself. Erm… I speak a ton of languages, and I not very tall. Only like… 5' 3". I am technically signed in a recording contract with Decaydance Rec. But I've only done one concert. Which brings me to my next subject.

I have diabetes. And so does My best friend, Snuffleupagus. His name's not really Snuffleupagus, but I won't say who he is until I tell him about this. He calls me Fishy. It's a inside joke thing. Um., but we're DBFL. Diabetic Best Friends For Life. He's my best friend and I love him." I said it as not for them to think the truth. I'm actually in LOVE with him. "Anywho. I was diagnosed when I was 8. I know a ton about it. But my life is frequently disrupted by it. Last time, was two and a half weeks unconscious."

"BUT! On to happier matters. Er… I'm gonna show you guys my dad." I picked up the camera. And held it to my eye. I walked downstairs and saw my dad with Hemingway in the living room.

"Hey daddy?" I said. He looked up.

"What's up?"

"Say hi to you tube."

"Um… huh?"

"I'm making a video for you tube and I was thinking about it and if I say, 'Pete Wentz is my dad.' and don't give proof, then people are gonna be like… POSER! And I hate that."

"Your anticipating that people might call you a poser, so your proving yourself right before they even protest the fact?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's confusing."

"Just say hi."

"Hellooo. Your watching Izzy's channel! You want me too say anything else?"

"No. " I turned the camera on me. "Ok. There's your proof. Byez!" I said, then turning off the camera.

"So, your gonna be a Youtube star?"

"Maybe. That's why you have other jobs, right? Soif the music falls through, you aren't left with nothing."

"Very good. OK. I have a meeting tonight. You gonna be ok for like… pizza?"

"Sure." I said. "Can Nick come over?"

"Erm… I should say no… As long as you guys eat. Bella, I can't stand seeing you in the hospital again. It breaks my heart."

"Oh, go write a song about it."

"Maybe I will." He said as he walked off.

* * *

"You suck at this." I said as Nick threw the forth piece of popcorn at my face.

"Well… your not catching any." We were watching Mirror Mask. The best movie ever. Not really paying any attention, though.

He threw another piece at me. I caught it.

"High five." He said holding up a hand.

"Snuffles, I hug. No high fives."

"Phuft…. Hugs are overrate…. I'm doing it again."

"What?"

"Quoting my songs."

"Dork." Then the door burst open. Patrick ran into the room.

"Oh mY god!!!!" He said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I'm gonna be on CSI!!!!!"

"Good for you, Patrick."

"Try to contain your enthusiasm."

"Pat. My dad's not here. Andy and Joe are upstairs though. Go tell them."

"Fine…."

"I'm bored." Nick said.

"Watch the movie."

"No. We've watched this like… 200 times. I'm bored with it."

"Yeah, you just say that when the darkness is taking over L.A."

"Yeah right." He said. He threw another popcorn at me.

"Oh, I know what we can do." I grabbed my camera from the table near us. "Its YOUTUbE TIME!"

"You really wanna attract attention to yourself by letting them know you're best friends with me?"

"Well… Yes." I smiled.

"Whatever." I turned the camera on him.

"Mr. Jonas, What are you doing here?"

"Uh…. I'm signing autographs. At a random house. That I don't know who lives in."

"You just took it over?"

"Yes. We took it over. And We stole their movie. And we're watching it. OH!"

"You look stupid on film." I said, laughing.

"Well, that's not very nice, Fishy."

"Whatev! What would you like to say to your fans?"

"Er…. Check out Jonas Brothers, our self titled album, in stores now. And We-"

"SELL OUT!" I yelled.

"That marketing. Not selling out. I'm promoting the album, not like…" he looked at the popcorn bag. "like.. Here. I LOVE Ultra-Vegan Organic… Popcorn? Why do you have this?"

"I think Andy left it here. I like it though, so he has no choice but to let me eat it. Cause all my dad ever gets is meat and all that crap."

"Oh, Yeah. Whoever's watching this. I have a secret about Fishy here. SHE'S VEGITARIAN!"

"So?"

"I don't know. The video thing isn't working."

"Lets post this, then get Joe."

"Ok." I turned the camera off and took out the SD card. I uploaded it. Then we went next door and grabbed Joe and dragged him to my house.

"I'm confused…" I put the camera on him. He stared at it.

"Do something." Nick said.

"Like what?"

"Your boring."

"Am not! Er… Watch me do a flip!" He said. He attempted a flip and then lay there in pain. Nick helped him up. "Wow. Your one of those people who will just stand there, filming something as the guy falls off the cliff."

"You didn't fall off a cliff." Nick started laughing.


	13. Fish Gotta Swim Far

**Chapter 14. Fishy Has To Swim Far Away**

I was asleep alone on my couch. I wasn't sure if Nick was still here. After the forth movie (finding nemo) I fell asleep. I slowly opened my eyes. Nothing weird. I moved. Nick's arm was around me. And I was laying against him with my arms around his chest. His head lay against mine.

Oh, no. I shot up.

Nick woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked grogily.

"I don't know." I said.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if my dad's home. " I walked upstairs to my dad's room. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He said. I went in. he was half asleep in the bed.

"Dad? When did you get home?" I asked.

"late. I saw you and your boyfriend, and I didn't want to disturb."

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend!"

"He isn't? You guys sure act like it…" He said. I went back downstairs. Nick was sleeping again. I let him sleep. I didn't feel like being mean. I picked up the newspaper. I flipped to the entertainment section.

**_Pete Wentz might have a daughter? Who's best friends with one of the Jonas Brothers. _**

The headline read.

I have to read this.

**From fan reports, a few months ago, at a Fall Out Boy Concert, Pete Wentz surprised fans with a opening act of Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers, a popular teen band based on Disney, and a unknown girl named Isabella Wentz, who is apparently Pete Wentz's daughter. The duo preformed three acoustic songs, including a English version of the Tokio Hotel song _Monsoon_, a Original song by Isabella called _Don't Run Away _and the original version of _Dance, Dance_. Later in the show, Nick and Isabella we're featured again when Andy Hurly, the bands drummer, and Joe Trohman, the guitarist, had a bad case of food poisoning. Jonas assisted with the drums and Wentz played guitar. Fans were surprised about how much they liked Isabella's singing and guitar. As producers say "Its different than what we're used to, but its like a mix of Fall Out Boy's vocal style with a more electric sound in music. Defiantly someone to watch out for."**

There was a picture of me from the Fall Out Boy show with Nick. It was a close up of me and him smiling with our guitars. It looked like we were laughing. I guessed it was from when I asked about who liked the Jonas Brothers, and I said totally rad.

**In recent events, Nick Jonas confessed to having diabetes during a concert in L.A. before playing a song written for Isabella Wentz, who also has diabetes, while she was in the hospital after a serious blood sugar level scare. From reports, she was in for 17 days, 14 of them unconscious. Also, Isabella is a Youtuber. She recently posted videos of her and Nicolas, her and her father, and Joe Jonas on the youtube account 'FishAreFriendsNotFood' These videos contain more evidence of her and her father's connection, and her being good friends with Nick Jonas. Recent rumors were finalized last night when Isabella was signed for a two month tour around the country with three other acts, that plans to be a sold out sho--**

"WHAT!" I stomped upstairs to my dad's room again. "Dad!"

"What?" He asked. He was watching TV now.

"I'm booked for a two month tour???"

"How'd you find out?"

"Newspaper. There's an article about me."

"Is there really?" He asked.

"YES! About me, and me being your daughter, and being friends with the Jonas' and my diabetes and Nick's diabetes and me being in the hospital and my youtube account and the tour!"

"Wow…."

"UHG!" I went downstairs. Nick was still sleeping. I had to wake him up now. I shook him. He woke groggily.

"Whatt!" He asked, still half asleep.

"I have to tell you something." He sat up straight. Looking at me seriously. "My dad… he booked me for a two month tour…"

"Oh…….. Oh…. Um…" He struggled to say something, but didn't. "I should get home before my mom gets worried." He stood up and walked out the door.

I didn't stop him. I couldn't. I knew how he felt. Its how I felt when he told me about the tour.


	14. Thats Really Good News!

**so.**

**hi!**

**its emilie. i'm updating. since there haven't been any in like... three days, i'm giving you guys like... three chapters. or four. i'm not sure yet.the doctors told livi yesterday. its official. she has _it_. she took it gracefully. just like you'd expect livi to. i was proud of her. she's going to get through this, i know it. school has been terrible. everyone has been asking about livi.**

**any advice?**

**oh well.**

**good news: **

**i'm acctually debuting one of my own stories thursday. its new. and i wrote it all myself. most of these stories are written by livi, or me and livi. this one is all me. i'm proud of it, and i'm very happy with how it came out, so look out for that. **

**and with no post haste, **

** three more chapters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14. REALLY GOOD NEWS!**

Lunchtime.

I was standing at my locker. I was being avoided by all my friends. I don't know why. I put all my books in my locker. A girl came up to me. She had dark brown hair with red ends. I recognized her as Mikayla.

"Hi…. Er… I know this is weird.. Are you Isabella Wentz?" She asked. She was holding the picture from the article about me.

"Um… Yes?"

"OH! Good. I'm Mikayla Russo. I believe we're going on tour together!" She said.

"We are? I thought that you could only tour with people who are on your label?"

"I don't know, but we're defiantly going on tour together."

"Oh… Cool. Do you know who else?"

"Yeah…. Er… Hannah Montana… and"

"Oh god…. I hate her…"

"OMG! Me too!"

"Haha.. Who else?" I was expecting it to be like…. Aly and Aj or something.

"The Jonas Brothers." Excuse me!!!!!!!!!!?

"Excuse me?"

"The Jonas Brothers." Oh My god…

"Can you hold on for a sec." She nodded. I ran -- no, literally. RAN-- into the lunchroom and found Nick sitting at my table with Oliver, Sarah, Joe and Milo. I Hugged him from the back and everyone looked at me weird.

"SNUFFLES!!!! I'm so happy!"

"Why?" He asked, totally weirded out

"YOUR GOING ON TOUR WITH ME!!!!"

"What?" I sat down next to him.

"The Jonas Brothers, Me, Mikayla, and Hannah Montana. That's the tour!!!!!!"

"Your kidding."

"I'm not. Mikayla just told me!!!!!!"

"No way."

"Yes way!!" He hugged me. I nodded and ran back to my locker where Mikayla was.

"What was that?"

"Sorry… Snu-- Or… Nick and I got in a big fight cause I was gonna be leaving him.. I had to tell him we're going on tour together. He was happy."

It was a few days before the tour. A week to be exact.

I was sitting in my room. Nick was playing a unplugged electric guitar on the end of my bed.

"Hey Snuffles." He turned to me.

"What?"

"Don't move." He stood still for a minute.

"Why…" He asked, still being still.

"I'm drawling you."

"You draw?"

"Yes, Shut up." I sketched his position His posture and his arm. The way his hand held the neck of the guitar. I then moved to the face. I shaded in the side of his nose, created swirls in his hair, and shadowed his neck. I drew the surroundings the chairs in the background and the picture on the wall. I finished it up, but signing it with a simple fish at the bottom. I handed the sketchbook to Nick.

"Holy crap."

"You don't have to be mean. I was just playing around!'

"No. No…. this is… amazing. Once again you wow me with all those talents of yours."

"My mom was an artist. She taught me how to draw. I sort of stopped doing it when I picked up skateboarding."

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah-right what?"

"You. Skateboarding? Please."

"I can. Most likely a lot better than you."

"Prove it."

"Will do." I went downstairs, Nick following close behind. I found my old skateboard in the closet and we went outside.

"Well? I'm waiting…" He said. I then purposefully fell trying an olly. He burst out laughing. "Yeah.. You rock."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me try that again." I said. I started with a olly, then a kick flip, midnight jump, 360 and then landed perfectly on the pavement. I looked to Nick His jaw was on the floor.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You…. Whoa!"

"Told ya!"

I stood in front of the tour bus. Saying our goodbyes. I went up to Patrick.

"I'm gonna watch for you on CSI." I said.

"You better!" He said. We hugged. Then to Andy and Joe.

"I'll miss you guys…" I said. The three of us did our secret handshake, which took up about three minutes.

I walked up to my dad.

"I'm gonna miss ya, squirt. Gimme some fin." He held out his hand. I slapped it.

"Noggin." I said. He touched his head to mine.

"Dudeeee" We both said. I hugged him really tight.

"I'm gonna miss ya, daddy."

"I'm gonna see you. Don't worry. My tour dates match with yours sometimes. We're gonna se each other really soon. Don't worry, Bella."

"I just wish you didn't have a tour and you could be with me."

"I know. Now, I don't want to hear about you and M--- Hannah getting into fights."

"We won't…." I said. Since my dad wasn't coming, Mikayla, Miley and I were sharing one bus, and the Jonas' got another.

It should be a good trip.

Considering that Mikayla and the brothers don't know about Miley being Hannah.

Hehehehehe….

I climbed on the bus. Hannah was the first one on. Of course. Then Mikayla, then me. Miley brought her dad. Mikayla brought her mom.

"So! You must be Isabella." 'Hannah' said

"And you must be Hannah Montana."

"That's me!" She said. This was sickening.

"Hey, Hannah. Can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

"Sure!" She said. I led her to the back lounge thing, and closed the door. "What's up?" She asked.

"Look, Miley. Don't be so bubbly. Its annoying and its not the real you."

"What--"

"Yes, I know your Miley. Duh."

"How--"

"You told me."

"NO I DIDN"T"

"Well, I actually found out… and then you showed me the closet, but that's beside the point." Her jaw was on the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"I'm quite confused on that fact!"

"Do you remember you best friend, Lilly Truscott from three years ago?" She made the same upset face that Oliver did.

"Yeah. I would never forget Lilly. Why?"

"Its good to know I wasn't completely forgotten." I opened the door and walked out. I saw Mikayla sitting there.

"Izzy!" She said.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Not much. Just trying to find ways this tour won't be hilarious."

"Trust me. You have no idea..."


	15. One Really Weird Brother?

**Chapter 16. One Really Weird Brother.**

I was sleeping for most of the ride to San Francisco. Well, Trying to sleep. I had my computer on in my bunk and Nick kept Iming me.

MrSnuffleupagus: FISHY!

MrSnuffleupagus: Hello?

FishAreFriendsNotFood: What. I'm trying to sleep.

MrSnuffleupagus: Why?

FishAreFriendsNotFood: because I'm tired. And I don't want to be exhausted after the show tonight.

MrSnuffleupagus: Oh. Right. Will you come over?

FishAreFriendsNotFood: NO! We're on the highway! Moving!

MrSnuffleupagus: Oh… yeah. Next pit stop?

FishAreFriendsNotFood: fine.

I got up and walked out to the center part of the bus.

"Nick's stalking me again." I slumped onto he couch next to Mikayla.

"So. That's what boyfriends do when they like you as much as Nick likes you." I lokoed at her weird.

"Nick's not my boyfriend!"

"Really?"

"Why the hell does everyone think that!"

**Concert time!**

First was Mikayla. Then Hannah then Jonas then me. Mikayla sung like… ten songs. Hannah did like… 8.

The bros did about 10 songs.

Kids Of The Future.

Underdog. (Kevin dedicated that one to me)

You Just Don't Know It (Joe Protested that one was about me)

Take A Breath (Also me)

Perfectly Imperfect (The one about me)

Izzy (Wow. These are all about..)

Games (Haha. About Miley)

SOS (Also Miley)

Hold On (Me)

That's Just The Way We Roll.

Then it was my turn. I did 11 songs.

That's What You Get

Don't Run Away

Emergency

Pressure

Play With Fire

When It was time for 'Like Whoa' I did my intro.

"Ok, so this song is like… whoa. Well, that's the name, and that's what its like."

I started the song.

Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like

My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm moving on, I'm movin' on

Like a roller coaster ride  
Better not turn off the light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Every inch of me is like WHOA!

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles  
whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa

The song ended.

Then I played Home sick at Space Camp.

Then Stranger

Then Punk Rock 101

"She works at hot topic  
His heart microscopic  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?

Same song different chorus

_[Chorus:_  
It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
Your Dickies, My tripp pants  
Your spiked hair, my new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101

She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore  
He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
And When he cried because he thought Bon Jovi broke up

Same song second chorus

Don't forget to delay... on the very last word

Seven years later he works as a waiter  
She married a trucker and he's never there  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer

(Mike: )Did you just say that?  
I said

It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
Your Dickies, my rock hands  
Your spiked hair, my new Vans  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101

It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
Your Dickies, my rock hands  
Your spiked hair, my new Vans  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101"

The song once again ended

Then it was Brighter

Then Hallelujah.

After the show, I saw Hannah flirting with Nick. Which really pissed me off. They were off in a corner talking. I heard Hannah ask something. About him going out with her. I walked over.

"So…. Nick… maybe one day we have off, we could hang out."

"Well, that sounds…"

"Terrible. Nick, What are you talking about!" I said. Interrupting

"If Nick isn't going out with anyone, I was wondering if he'd--"

"He's dating me." I said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry. Hannah won't tell anybody. Right?"

"Well I---" I pointed to my head discreetly, to signal about her wig, and me knowing. "I won't tell anyone…" She said.

Hannah walked off.

"What the hell!!!!" Nick said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"You can't date her! After what she did to you? What are you thinking!"

"I've only met her once! What are you talking about?"

"Oh no…." I didn't mean to say it like that..

"Oh no what? Fishy, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Look. You can't date her. Trust me. I can't tell you why, but you can't."

"Izzy, I know we're best friends, but you can't tell me who not to date."

"Nick. Please. Believe me, If I could tell you I would, but I can't do that to her. Its to cruel." I said. I started to walk away.

"Its something about her?"

"Yes. I can't tell you without talking to her. I couldn't do that."


	16. You Know, Your My Wonderwall

**Chapter 16. You're My Wonderwall.**

Back on the bus, I was sitting in my bunk reading. The curtain was opened by Miley.

"Can I talk to you?" It was late, so I figured it was safe for her.

"Ok." I got up and we went to the back lounge.

"You didn't tell Nick, Did you?"

"Miley, I can't believe you'd think I'd ever tell your secret."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how you know--"

"My middle name is Lillian. My second last name is Truscott. I dropped it when I moved to Spain." Her jaw fell. Her face frozen in a shocked position.

"Lilly? Oh my god!" She started pacing.

"Who else?" I said.

"Oh My god! Oh My God!"

"Can you stop saying Oh My God?"

"Fine… but…. Does Oliver know?"

"Yes. And Sarah Gossleman."

"Saint Sarah?"

"Yup."

"Wow.."

"Miley.. How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Turn out like that. I'm sorry for saying this, but you're a slut. For what you did to Nick, and how you dress, and ….and Your friends with Amber and Ashley? What happened?" I asked. She seemed a little hurt from the 'slut' comment.

"I just… I don't know."

"Miley. I wish you would have stayed the same."

"Look, you have no right to say that to me. You're the one who changed. Now your all emo and dark and crap. You dyed your hair! And since when do you sing? Seriously! And Your dad is Pete Wentz? What the Hell!"

"I didn't change my personality. So, I got depressed when my mom died and I legally wasn't allowed to live with my dad cause he tried to commit suicide! Sorry, I dyed my hair a different color so that my dad wouldn't get upset every time he saw me cause I look so much like my mom. Sorry I kept it tot myself that my dad was a famous emo rockstar. I'm so sorry I changed so much!" I almost yelled, not loud enough to wake anyone, but loud.

"Lilly… I…." I ran off. I went back to bed.

* * *

The next day we were staying in a hotel. I wasn't sure why, but it gave me a chance. I was sitting in my room. There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Nick.

"HI." I walked back to my bed and curled up underneath the covers.

"Hey.. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Why not."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm Ok." He looked me in the eyes.

"Tell the truth." He said. I was speechless. Nobody has ever questioned if I was OK like that. Part of the reason I loved him.

"I---" I was still speechless.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." He said as he lay down at the end of my bed, looking at me.

"Its everything. My life. Miley was questioning me. She asked why I changed so much. I told her why. It made me… really angry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, My story… is sucky. The girl you see here isn't the same person she was three years ago. Three years ago, I was Lilly Truscott, a blonde skater chick who was carefree and loved life. Now I'm nowhere near her."

"Do you want to tell me your story?" I nodded.

"My mom died of leukemia when I was 13. At that time, I wasn't allowed to live with my dad cause he tried to commit suicide, and was considered unstable. All my family other than him lived out of the country. I was forced to live so incredibly far away from home. I couldn't stand myself. I became incredibly unhappy and I started to be really depressed. Basically, I got kicked out of every school there, so they had to send me back here. I got even unhappier cause I knew none of my friends would recognize me. At all. And they didn't. I dyed my hair cause my dad kept saying that I looked so much like my mom. I didn't want to remind him of her everyday. Then I started having problems with keeping up testing. My dad didn't really know that much about it. And he doesn't know what to say. So, I'm on my own. Your lucky to have your mom on your back like that. I wish my dad was like that."

"I know it keeps me out of the hospital. I feel so lucky." He said.

"Well, I really don't have that. My mom was good with that stuff. My dad… not so much." I said. "I don't know. I guess I just really still haven't stopped needing my mom." He nodded. "You know my Parents were never divorced? They go married really young, and for my sake, lived in different houses once my dad started the whole.. Music thing. They were still in love."

"That's actually really beautiful." He said. Oh, god. Why did he always have to talk like that? So perfect.

'Its confusing."

"Yeah, but that's life."

"Life is stressful, hard, and confusing. And It won't matter in the end if you made sense of it. Which totally sucks." I said. "I think I'm going to take a nap.

"You want me to wake you up before the show?"

"Yeah, here." I tossed him the key. "Take it."

"Ok, Bye Fishy."

"Bye snuffles." He left the room. I tried desperately to fall asleep. But couldn't.

I was asleep in the bed. I heard the door open. I guessed Nick was waking me up.

"Fishy… Time for the concert…" He said.

"Urg…." I groaned. I pushed off the blankets and got out of bed. I knew I was limping bad from it. But I hoped Nick wouldn't notice. I walked over to where my shoes were, grabbed them, and the sat on the bed putting them on. Nick looked at me weird.

"Why are you limping?" Oh, crap.

"What? I'm not."

"Yes you are. Most defiantly. Why? What's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing wrong." I said blatantly.

"Are you sure you don't want me look at it…" He reached for my leg. I grabbed it myself.

"Nothing wrong, Nick! Leave me alone." He looked at me upset. I hoped he didn't realize why. Thankfully the skinnys I was currently wearing covered up any incriminating evidence, but it hurt like crap to walk on. I put on my shoes and we both walked out to the car that was taking us to the venue. Nobody else had a chance to notice my limping. That was fortunate. When we got there I was sitting down the whole time. Nick came over to me while Hannah was performing.

"Izzy, What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I just…"

"You what?"

"I think you'll hate me for what I did." He looked at me extremely worried.

"Izzy… what did you do…?" He asked, completely terrified of my answer.

"I……"

"Nick. Its show time." Joe said. He then pulled Nick onstage. I limped over to see the performance. They started to play 'Please Be Mine'. Joe surprised me. He stole Nick's guitar and started playing. It was hilarious cause you could tell Nick had no idea he was going to do that. What was even funnier, was that Joe was better at guitar than Nick! Joe plays like scremo bands. All, like.. Jumping and throwing around the guitar like Joe (from Fall Out Boy) and my dad do. It was so cool. Once their part ended, It was my turn. Nick saw me limping again.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything?" He asked.

"A stool to sit on. Its gonna kill me to stand the whole time." He nodded and found one. I limped onstage, as Nick put the stool in front of the mike stand. I sat down on it, and Mikayla's band started to play my songs. I did 'Pressure' first. Then I started to talk.

"So… Hey! How is everyone doing tonight?" The crowd when insane.

"Yeah, well, how about Joe's guitar playing? That was so cool!" I said. Again, the crowd the went crazy. "So, this is a weird concert for me. I usually dance around and stuff during songs, but I actually hurt my leg, so I can't! Haha… so this next song is called For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" But I usually call it Don't Run Away. Here it goes…"

I as half asleep in my bunk. This one sentence was going back and forth in my mind. "Because maybe, You're gonna be the one that saves me." Just a random thought that came up about Nick. He didn't press me. He didn't push me. Like Miley did. He didn't meddle. He wasn't selfish. He truly loved me. Unfortunatly, I think just as a sister. Wich sucks even more cause I think I love him more than that.

But I knew he cared. More than Miley or Oliver ever did. I sat up in the bunk. I turned on the light and grabbed my life book. I scribbled down some lyrics, and thought about some chords. I whispered it to myself.

"Today was gonna be the day

I was gonna throw it back to you.

And by now, You should of saw em' out,

and realized what you're got to do.

And I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do

About you now.

Backbeat, the word is on the street

That the fire in your heart is out.

And I'm sure that you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

And I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do

About you now.

And all the roads we ever walked were winding.

And all the we lived that lead us there were blinding.

And how many things that I would like to say to you

But I don't know how.

Because maybe… (maybe)

You're gonna be the one that saves me… (saves me)

You know and after all…..

You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day

I was gonna throw it back to you.

And by now, You should of saw em' out,

and realized what you're got to do.

And I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do

About you now.

And all the roads we ever walked were winding.

And all the lives that lead us there were blinding.

And how many things that I would like to say to you

But I don't know how.

Because maybe… (maybe)

You're gonna be the one that saves me… (saves me)

You know and after all…..

You're my wonderwall

Because maybe… (maybe)

You're gonna be the one that saves me… (saves me)

You know and after all…..

You're my wonderwall" I sung quietly. I just smiled.


	17. Tell That Nick He Just Made My List

**hi**

**its emilie. so, here's three more chapters. yes, i'm aware i'm very late. but, i accutally just got home a minute ago. oh, and a few chapters ago, it mentioned that Izzy made a drawing of Nick. livi insisted that I put my drawings up, so in the profile at the bottom theres some sketches. Livi's doing ok. She's making it. Sort of. Unfortunatly, I'm not. Guess what? My parents just informed me I'm moving. How wonderfull. To some tiny little stars hollow esqe town in southeasteren pennsylvania, called malvern. Oh GREAT! I'm really kinda pissed about this.  
**

** check out my story tommorow night.**

**now to writing: **

* * *

**Chapter 18. Tell That Nick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today.**

_**(from the song "Tell That Mick He Just Mad My List Of Things To Do Today" on Fall Out Boy on Take This To Your Grave.)**_

I sat in the back lounge. I was playing the 'Wonderwall' song I had written last night. My finger calluses started to crack and I stopped playing. I noticed the bus stop. Then heard people getting on. I guessed that it was the boys getting on. I lay down and closed my eyes. I cracked them open and peered towards the front of the bus. Nick and I locked eyes. I quickly shut my eyes. I hoped his gaze had moved. I opened my eyes. He was standing in front of me.

"What the!" I said.

"Hey…"

"Hi." I said. I sat up. I knew my leg was swelling so I didn't move it from its place.

"How's your leg?" He asked, sitting down.

"It sucks."

"Do you want me to look at it? I'm certified in First Aid training."

"You are???"

"Yeah." I nodded. I was wearing only sweatpants. He pushed up the pant leg to my knee. There was a large gash near my ankle that was purple and infected. It was swollen, and made my ankle twice its size. Nick made a face.

"What do you think?"

"You need a doctor. Really, really bad. This is infected bad. We need to get to a hospital." He said.

"What? What about the show!"

"You aren't going tonight. You really need a doctor."

"You said."

"I'm gonna go tell Mr. Montana…" He walked to the lounge. I followed him. Joe, Kevin, Mikayla, Miley and Mr. Stewart were sitting there.

"Mr. Montana?"

"Yes.."

"Is there any chance we could get to a hospital very soon?"

"Why?"

"Izzy's got this cut on her leg that's infected."

"No! I'm fine. Its nothing. We just need to get there." I said.

"Shut up, Iz. You need a doctor. We need to get her to hospital as soon as possible."

"I'll tell the driver." Mr. Stewart said.

* * *

I went to the hospital. I was there for a total of 23 stitches and a set of crutches. I wasn't allowed to walk for two weeks. Which totally sucked cause I still had to perform. We were meeting my dad at the next venue. I still had a week and a half left for my crutches.

Right now I'm sitting in the front lounge of the bus. Mikayla and Miley are fighting. Nick and Kevin are playing Guitar Hero. The bus is stopped at the stadium, waiting for my dad.

"Your voice is stingy, your music is stupid, and your outfits make me want to puke on them, but it looks like somebody already did." Miley said to Mikayla.

"I don't know what your problem is.." Mikayla started.

"My problem is I'm ten times better than you. And your gonna find that out when I take all the fans." Miley attempted a head bobble.

"Ok, listen here you one-hit-bobble head. The only thing your taking from me is lessons. Lesson number one, This.." Mikayla did a correct head bobble . "Is how you do the head thing. Yeah, that's right. I went there."

"Well, you know where I'm going?"

"Down the toilet with the rest of your career???" Mikayla said cheerfully. "Yeah, that's right I wnet there again, and this time, I bought property."

"Well, at least I write my own songs!" By now Nick and Kevin stopped playing and were watching the pop star battle.

"Yeah right. Your daddy writes your songs for you. At least I _HELP_write my songs."

"I'm better at dancing!" Miley said.

"Well ATLEAST I'm NOT A BITCH!" I looked to Joe.

"Can I talk to you?" We walked back. Well, he walked. I limped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm only telling you this because I'm scared Nick's gonna ahead and date her any way, and I need advice.." He sat down.

"Is this about Hannah?" He said begrudgingly.

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Her name isn't really Hannah."

"Than what is it?" He asked.

"Well… Miley." I winced.

"Ok…… wait…. What?" He said totally confused.

"Miley Stewart is Hannah's real name."

"But… that's I'm possible! Miley has brown hair. Its curly…. You know?"

"She wears a wig when she's Hannah." He looked to Heannah and Mikayla who were still fighting.

"Your kidding."

"I wish I was."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, she told me."

"Doesn't Miley hate you?"

"I kinda… used… to… be her…." I lowered my voice. "Best friend? Three years ago…"

"No…. way…"

"Yes…"

"Whoa."


	18. The Big Bang Theory

**Chapter 19. The Big Bang Theory **

**(Or A LOLz For The Books)**

A few hours later, I was onstage. I hadn't seen my dad yet.

"So… you guys wanna hear a joke?" I asked. There was a roar.

"OK,so You guys know Frank the tank? He's the Boy's little brother, and he's totally awesome. He told me this joke, and I got this ending to it. Ok?" Enter Crowd's Expression here. (CRAZY!) "Ok, So

Why did the Earth Cross The Road?….. Cause there was a Hot Venus on the other side.

What did the moon say afterward? "No That's what I call 'BIG BANG THEORY'"

Everyone laughed. I glanced backstage to see all three jonas' on the ground, LMAOROTF (yeah, I said it. Laughing my as off rolling on the floor.) "OK, so this last song is called Brighter."

I ended the song, and said my goodbyes. I limped/stumbled/crutched off stage. I quickly fell back onto a soft couch backstage. Nick came over to me.

"Guess who's here to see you…"

"He's here?"

"Yeah!" He said. I saw my dad come out from a hallway behind me.

"BELLA!" He yelled. I wanted desperately to jump up and hug him, but that would hurt so bad, I restrained. He looked supprised that I didn't jump up and hug him. "What, no love for your dad?"

"I can't stand." He cocked his head. "I hurt my leg. I'm on crutches." He sat down next to me.

"Oh.. Bella, what did you do now.."

"Its nothing. But Nick had to be all… She needs a doctor! And so now I'm stuck on crutches for two weeks."

"That totally sucks. Why didn't you guys call me?"

"You weren't here yet. We couldn't of." I said.

"I could have like.. Rushed the driver."

"Its ok, dad. Seriously. Its ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now can I have my hug?" I asked. He hugged me tight.

"So… other than that.. How's the tour been?"

"Great. I've been writing stuff. And drawing stuff. And… yeah."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do." I said, smiling. "I really do."


	19. Life Isn't SO Suffocating

**Chapter 20. Life Isn't So Suffocating.**

"So, Your full name is.." Oprah said.

"Isabella Lillian Truscott-Wentz. A little of my mom and my dad." I said

"Yeah. So, your dad. He's Pete Wentz."

"Yeah. He's been there forever. Unlike most young families where the dad isn't there, my mom and dad were together and stayed that way. They truly loved each other."

"And your mom passed away two years ago, right."

"Yes. Leukemia."

"Did you live with your dad?"

"No. When my dad started the whole… music thing he and my mom lived in separate houses for me. So I wouldn't have to deal with the whole 'OMG! Your dad's Pete Wentz' thing until I was old enough to handle it. But now, I do live with him."

"And, I know I might be hearing things, but I'm getting a English accent from you."

"Oh. Its actually Australian. When my mom died, I lived with my Australian cousins in Spain."

"Really."

"Yes. Kinda confusing."

"And you speak Spanish?"

"Yes. I'm fluent in about…8 languages. Not including English, and I'm learning Hebrew."

"Wow. That's quiet an accoplishment!"

"I love languages. I've always loved learning."

"That's a very role-model-esque thing to love."

"I'm really not in it for that. But the thing is, I do. I love learning things. I recall taking a class at my old school where you sat there and the teacher just talked. He like… didn't shut up. And all we did was learn about really really cool stuff, and like.. Mind blowing ideas."

"Wow. That sounds like a great class."

"It was."

"So, What do you think of your dad dating?"

"Um…. I'm not sure. If they're nice, I guess I wouldn't mind. Its not a matter of whether or not he's trying to replace my mom. I know he's not."

"So. I know I already kinda asked this before but, Whats its like to be Pete Wentz' daughter?"

"Well, Its really cool. MY dad can relate with me on a ton of stuff, and he's very… adolescent. He's a teenager inside. In general, he's great. I mean, you really have to get used to the fact that some of your friends have your dad on their wall. But It kinda sucks sometimes cause he doesn't know that much about my diabetes. So, he can't really help me with it. Course, I've been dealing with that since I was like… 8."

"Yes, and you have diabetes."

"Yes. Type 1."

"Do you do… like.. Shots or… what is the protocal of that?"

"Um… I check my blood sugar with shots and I take insulin."

"And is that a major set back?"

"Yes. But I won't let it get to me."

"That's really cool… So right now you are actually on tour, right?"

"Yes, With Mikayla, Hannah Montana, and the Jonas Brothers."

"And you and one of the Jonas' are in a relationship. Nick right?"

"Oh, NO! We're not dating. We're just like… best friends. Their my neighbors and they're really cool guys."

**NEXT PART:**

I figure that most people in my position, would admit what the did.

I am a wimp.

Nick is freezing me out. For about three weeks since the accident. He only talks to me when he needs to and hasn't called me 'Fishy' in about a month. This tour is breaking me. I need to go home. Unfortunately, I have a month left.

Right now, I'm standing backstage. Mikayla is performing. I've got about an hour and a half 'til my turn. I spot Nick. He's pacing about three meters from me, next to his brothers.

I'm not going to be a wimp anymore. Not anymore.

I walk up to them. Nick avoids my glace.. His eyes dart around the room, just missing mine.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Izzy." Kevin and Joe said in unison.

"Isabella." Nick says as he bends down to tie his already tied shoe.

"Nickolas." I mock. "Erm.. Can I talk to you……" He looks to me. "Alone." I said, very timidly.

"Fine." He says coldly. He begins to walk. He leads me to a closed space, where nobody can hear us. "What?" He asks. I lean against the wall, and slide down, pulling my knees to my chest. He sits down too.

"You said you wanted to know what was going on."

"Yes."

"I wanna tell you now." He finally looked at me, engaged in the conversation.

"Go ahead."

"I realize that I said you'd hate me for telling you. But I also get it that not telling you makes you hate me more. So, I'd rather you know the truth, than you hating me for not telling." I took a deep breath and rested my chin on my knees. "Nick…. I….. I tried to…." I started to cry. Nick put his arms around me.

"Tried to what?" He asked.

"I tried to kill myself….." There was a very long pause.

"Oh…. Well…. I…… oh…" He said. He just hugged me. After about tem minutes of pure silence , besides my sniffles from crying, he spoke again. "Can I ask why?" I nodded.

"I…. Miley… She…. And…. and…… we….." I tried speaking, but I knew it was incomprehensible.

"Take a breath." He said. "Just take a breath. "He said, rubbing my back as I cried.

"I just.. Couldn't handle it anymore. I was talking to Miley one night. She made me feel so terrible about everything. and Life feels so suffocating." (_**a/n, they havn't written **_take a breath _**yet.)**_

"Life's not suffocating. All you need to do is breathe." He said. I continued to cry.


	20. In The Busniess Of Misery

**HI!**

**its emilie. Here's two more chapters. Erm. Just a warning for next time i update. Its acctually really kinda inapropirote for younger people. I'm not sure where livi was going with it, but its kinda a graphic scene, but its not real. Its in like.. four chapters though. But since I update two or three at time, you will most likley see it later today or tommorow. **

**I'm putting up my story within the next hour or two.**

**ok?**

**here ya go! **

* * *

**Chapter 21. In The Business Of Misery.**

I was currently sitting in the back lounge of the Jonas' bus. I was playing World of Warcraft on my Macbook and Joe and Kevin were watching me in amazement.

"So… then you…" I said, There were crashing sounds as I exloded the gate in front of my character, and elf. "And theres the sword. Now I just,…. Kill ….these…. Guys…" I said, slaying the dwarves and making my way to the castle. Nick was sitting in the front lounge watching some movie. We were at a rest stop I believe. Hannah came onto the bus. I saw her and Nick talking. He was resisting her. I handed the laptop to Kevin and walked up to them.

"Please, Nick. Just give me a second chance, we could be great together."

"But, Izzy doesn't like you for some reason."

"Oh, please. She's not your mother. Do you always do as your told? Just a second chance. Easy."

He opened his mouth to speak. I spoke for him.

"Second chances don't matter, People like you never change."

"You don't know what your talking about." Miley said.

"Yes, I do. You're a whore. Nothing more."

"Rhyming now, freak. Atleast I'm not a unwanted emo girl who has parental issues."

"I don't have parental issues, I love my parents, and atleast I'm not a bitchy spoiled brat!"

"Your not, Huh. Who's been living in Spain for the past three years!"

"Living in Spain? Because I legally wasn't allowed to live with my dad!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIVING IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY IS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! ITS PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE FRIENDS, AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT YOU EFFING MOM JUST DIED, BITCH!" With that I stomped off the bus, and onto my bus. Nick followed after me. Then Miley.

"Bella, Wait!" He said. I went to the back and into my bunk. I started to cry. He opened it.

"Fishy. I'm sorry. I promise I won't date her."

"No. Go ahead. Do what you want. I don't care." I closed it back up. IT was reopened. By Miley.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I want to apologize." I raise my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I sat up in the condo sized bunk.

"I'm sorry. I was a bitch. Your completely right. I've been a terrible best friend."

"You still want me, a unwanted emo girl?" She sat down next to me. Brushing her wig behind her ear.

"Lilly, You were my best friend then, and I know you're the same person. I just need you to believe I haven't changed either."

"I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have judged you. But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Nick told me about what happened between you two. At that party."

"Oh….." She looked down. "That."

"Yes."

"I… I don't know what was wrong with me. I just… made a terrible mistake."

"Did you know about the whole… purity rings?"

"What?"

"The brothers. Have these… purity rings, its like a promise to keep themselves 'til marriage."

"What? Really? I didn't know that…"

"That's why he was so upset. He…well…"

"Oh… my god…"

"You really didn't know?"

"No…. oh… do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Well… I don't think Hannah hitting on him will help.."

"Oh, that will stop. I really don't like him that much anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a bit to quiet for my taste. You two look good together though…"

"Me… and Nick?"

'Yeah!"

"EW! He's like… my brother."

"Sorry, Honey. He's not. Your guys are totally in love. Anyone who says otherwise is lying."

"I… I don't know about that."

* * *

I stood onstage.

"SO.. This next song. Is brand new. And I kind of realize now, I don't exactly feel the same way I did when I wrote it about this girl, but she loved the song, and I'm gonna sing it now. Its called Misery Business."


	21. Clean Slates And Pink Wigs

**Chapter 22. Clean Slates and Pink Wigs**

Two Months Later.

Everything had then changed.

Miley and I were best friends again. She ditched Amber and Ashley, and started sitting at our table. Mikayla and Hannah finally settled their differences and Miley told Mikayla that she was Hannah. The three of us are best friends. The rest of my friends, Sara, Oliver they keep close, and we travel as a pact.

As for the Jonas'. They started their Let Me Look You In The Eyes tour about two weeks after my tour ended. I've been keeping in touch with all three of the boys by email and IM and phone. But I haven't seen them in two months

Oh, yes. I've changed.

I recently bleached my hair, so its now blonde again. They still call me Izzy. Even Miley. People are starting to recognize me as Lilly. But I'm still Izzy. I've also started to wear lighter clothes. More color. Hannah and Lola were reunited. I didn't t really need to anymore cause I was some what of a d-list celebrity, but I loved the brightly colored wigs, so I wanted to.

I'm actually at one of her concerts now.

Wearing a Hannah-like bright pink wig and a yellow t-shirt and a black skirt with pink leggings and pink arm warmers.

I was sitting on a couch. Bored to death. I had noticed that ever since I started to do the performing, sitting backstage had become incredibly boring.

"Nice hair."

"Get a new pickup line, Jerk." I said. He tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy standing there. He looked oddly familiar. He had shoulder length wavy hair and a smile on his face.

"Sorry. Its interesting."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask your name?"

"Lola. You?"

"I'm Nick. Nick Jonas." I stopped breathing.

"Oh…my god.. Snuffles?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nice to meet you." He looked completely different. His hair was straightened. And long. He was taller. His eyes seemed to be more inviting. I wondered if he recognized me. I looked into his eyes. I felt my eyes well up. I missed him so much.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I wiped my tears and turned back to the stage.

"Nothing. You remind me of my best friend." I heard footsteps moving toward Nick.

"OH MY GOD! PINK HAIR!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Joe's voice yelled. I turned to see Joe and Kevin standing next to Nick.

Kevin slapped Joe upside the head.

then

Nick slapped Joe upside the head.

"Oh, god , ya say one thing…"

"Joe, right? Can we talk for a sec?" I asked. He nodded. I led him to a empty room and closed the door.

"So…. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Oh shut it, Joe." I said. I pulled off the wig.

"What THE!???!?!?!?!" He yelled. He jumped back.

"Joe. Chillax."

"Who are you!"

"You don't recognize me?" I said. I ran my fingers through the blonde hair.

"No…."

"My names Izzy?"

"No…." I smiled. "IZZY? Your kidding me…. What happened to you? Your blonde? And …. WHAT THE?"

"I bleached my hair. Big whoop. My hair's naturally blonde anyway."

"It is? Really? Your so not a blonde."

"I look that bad?"

"No…. not bad… just… Wow."


	22. Lilly, Lola, Izzy, Fishy

**Chapter 23. Lilly, Lola, Izzy and Fishy.**

I walked into the drugstore closest to my house. I was looking for a better color. I was sick of bleach blonde. I needed color. Maybe a darker shade.

I then bumped into someone.

Nick.

"Oh, Sorry!" He said.

"Its ok…. Hey, aren't you Nick Jonas?" He shrugged.

"I guess."

"So… weren't you on tour?"

"Just got home, actually."

"Oh. You live around here?"

"Yeah. Real close. You?"

"Very."

"So… um…. Whats your name?"

"Erm…. Lilly."

"Nice to meet you Lilly."

* * *

I was sitting at home with Hemingway. My dad was out. The doorbell rang. I ran over to it, and opened the door.

Nick.

Oh, shit.

He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"OK… so I lied. I figured you wouldn't recog---"

"Wait… Izzy?"

"Yeah.."

He sat there for about three minutes looking at me.

"Your not going to say anything?"

"You…. Have…. Blonde.. Hair?" He finally choked out.

"Yes." He stared again. "Nick. Please say something else."

His eyes looked around. He seemed to be searching for something to say.

"Um….." He started.

"Its nice to see you?" I asked, trying to break the slience.

"So… you're Lilly?"

"Yes. And Lola"

"Lola? And…. Kevin, Joe, and I all hit on you."

"……….yes."

"Wow…"

"I'm sorry… if it helps.."

"Its ok. I guess. I'm sorry we didn't recognize you."

"Its not your fault. I'm dying it back anyhow."

"Is that why you were at Eckerd?"

"Yeah. I need a color between Black and Blonde. Black is to dark, and blonde is to Lilly."

"How about red?"

"Red…. I like that idea."

* * *

I was sleeping in my bed. It was morning. Early. Still dark. I was then toppled on by a large mass.

Nick.

"FISHY!"

"Go away." I groaned.

"Fishy… get up…"

"What time is it?"

"About 3:23 I believe."

"Nick? Why am you up this early."

"Your only question is why you're up? No, How'd you get in my house? No, Why are you up, Snuffles? No, What are you doing on top of me? Your so boring."

"And still asleep." I said into my pillow.

"Yes, and you and I are going to camp on the beach."

"Say that again?" I sat up and looked at him. He was currently straddled over me, which I wasn't really uncomfortable with until I did sit up.

I didn't' say anything though.

"We're camping out on the beach. New tradition. The night before a tour and the night we get back for either of us, we'll camp on the beach."

"And why didn't you tell me this seven hours ago?"

"Well… I just thought of it. I was awake…" He kept talking.

Wait a minute. Nick is in my house.

How'd he get in?

Did my dad know?

Did my dad forget to lock the door again?

Does Nick know where the spare key is?

Did Nick break in?

Why is he on top of me like this, totally calm?

Why is he in my room?

Why is he here this early?

Why is he up this early?

Will he ever get off me?

Why isn't him on me more uncomfortable?

"…. And I was like… GREAT IDEA!" I finally caught up to what he was saying.

"Wait a minute. Your in my house. How'd you get in? Does my dad know? Did my dad forget to lock the door again? Does you know where the spare key is? Did you break in? Why are you in my room? Why are you here this early? Why are you up this early? Why did my mom sell that one hamster when I was 10?"

Ok, so that last one was random, but I was on a roll…

He started laughing. "Fishy. We're going to the beach. Get up." I looked at him.

"When you get off of me!" I said.

"RIght…" He jumped off of me.

"Thanks." I said, my voice just dripping of sarcasm.

* * *

Nick's POV

We both lay in the sand, staring at the stars.

She was practically asleep. I was whispering something.

"Hey fishy…" I whispered.

"yeah…" She responded.

"I think I love you…" I whispered.

"Uhg…" She said.

"Your so amazing. Such a great person.. And you are so like… just… you are completely oblivious to your effect on me…… and you laugh like a four year old." I whispered. I looked over to her.

She was the most beautiful person in the world to me.

And she was dead asleep.

I placed my arms around her.


	23. Completly Inappropriate Dreams

**WARNING:**

**Following chapter deemed inappropriate for readers under the age of 10.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25. Completely Inappropriate Dreams and Conversation**

Izzy's POV.

I looked into Nick's eyes. He smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

He kissed me. A sensation filled my entire body. He continued to kiss me, up and down my neck. He held me tight, handling my hips quietly. My hands trembled as I touched the back of his neck. One of his hands rested on my shoulder as he kissed me.

I thought about where we were. Both of us sitting on the sand, my body facing him, my arms gently placed around his neck. He was sitting cross-legged. One hand on my knee, one on my shoulder.

I was awkward. He was very gentle to the touch. He didn't push me. It was like he was asking. And I always said yes.

He pressed his lips to mine, his eyes closed like mine. His hand crawled up my stomach slowly as I shivered. His touch was warm, but familiar and loving. He brushed his hand over my belly button. I giggled at his ticklish touch. I moved one hand to his side, which soon crept round to his back. I pulled him closer to me.

I pushed my dainty body into his muscular build. I felt him smile as he continued to kiss me. He liked how it felt. My body against his. He liked the way my body was small.

I liked his. He was different than I expected, He was gentle and quiet in real life. But here, he wasn't. His body was strong and muscular, with his arms touching me in relatively inappropriate places, but I didn't mind. His hand now moved up my side. My fingers crept down to the edge of his t-shirt. I pulled it over his head. He continued to kiss me.

He stopped for a second. I pulled my tight fitting shirt over my head revealing my small chest. I guess I wasn't extremely small. But not nearly as big as Miley or Mikayla looked. I was a petite framed girl. His fingers traced my bra straps. I let him. His hands moved to my upper back. My shoulder blades.

The sand was harsh against my legs. Uncomfortable and itchy. He made it not so bad. His kisses moved over my neck and face. It felt so good to be close to Nick. I knew now that he loved me. And I knew, he wanted me. His fingers lingered over my stomach. It tickled. His touch was warm.

I moved closer to him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you." He said, smiling.

I smiled.

* * *

I shot up.

Holy crap! Did I seriously just have that dream? Did…. Oh.. My god. I looked around. It was dawn. Nick and I were still on the beach. He was asleep. It was a dream.

Why would I have a dream about having… sex… with Nick? I didn't like him that much. Plus, he couldn't do that until marriage. As far as everyone else knows.

What was I thinking? Why did I feel this way about him.

He's my best friend. I can't like him like…that. I think it might be ok for me to have a tiny crush on him, but… this.. Is not ok.

I know one thing. I can't tell him.

* * *

I walked into school that Monday. I hadn't talked to Nick since that night. I was wallowing and over thinking everything. I had dyed my hair by then. It was a dark red shade. I felt like crap. I tried to get my dad to let me stay home, but he made me go. Ever since I 'hurt' my leg he's been watching out for me. And acting more like.. A dad.

"IZZY!" Miley yelled in my ear.

"What?" I said, my voice was tired and scratchy.

"Whats your problem?"

"I had a bad weekend."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Later. Have you seen Nick?"

"Yeah. He's over there." She said.

"OH, god. Thanks."

"You need him for something?"

"I need to avoid him. Its this dream I had."

"Dream? What kind of dream?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Miley, Oliver and I walked home. Normally I would walk home with Nick, but… yeah.

"So, what happened?" Miley asked.

"I can't say it with Oliver here."

"Why?"

"Its.. Between me and Nick. Personal?" I said.

"Oh… Oliver, stay ten feet behind us at all times." He nodded and stopped for a second.

"So… a few nights ago… about a day after he came back. That night… we camped out on the beach."

"Izzy, You guys didn't…"

"No! No, Not that. But I… had a dream that we… did." She stopped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And It felt real. But He didn't know anything about it. And you know how they say sex can ruin everything in a relationship? Well, it feels like it did. Just not for him."

"Well, I think you should tell him."

"TELL HIM? Are you insane? I can't tell him that."

"Well, Wait… are you guys even going out?"

"No. That's why I can't tell him that."

"Well… can I ask something?" She said innocently.

"Fine."

"Was it atleast good?"

"MILEY?!?!"

"Seriously?"

"You're the one who had sex with him for real." I said. She stuck her tounge out at me.

"Old news."

"Was he your first?"

"No."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, Jake."

"Jake? When?"

"Last year… he came back before another movie. It was a one night stand, but it was great." She smiled.

"Do you still like him?"

"Oh, hell no. I like somebody new. Somebody who I might love."

"Love? How long have you known him?"

"About… four years." I stopped. I looked to Oliver.

"Miley? Oliver? Seriously?" She blushed. She looked to him.

"He's… so…. I don't know. I just like him."

"No, No, No, its not a bad thing. You guys make a cute couple."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"As cute a couple as you and Nick?"

"Miley."


	24. An Interesting Conversation

**hi**

**emmie here. next chapter, and i know ton of you will just love us for. **

**here ya go. **

* * *

**Chapter 26. And Interesting Conversation.**

Of course he had to be there. Yes, Nick was standing in front of me. The doorbell had rang. I had answered it.

"So… can I ask you a question?"

"OK.."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What? I haven't been--"

"Yes. You have. Why."

"I…. Its about what happened on that night… at the beach."

"Oh… you were awake for that?"

"For what?"

"What I said…"

"What? I'm talking about a dream I had. What are you talking about."

"Um… never mind."

"Nick. Tell me. Please."

"I… kinda…. Said some things. You were asleep and I started talking… and I said stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Ok.. Look. I think that I was delusional or… half asleep. But… I kinda… told you.. That I… loved you."

Oh… my god…

"Oh…" I said, smiling.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not laughing. I think its cute."

"Oh thanks."

"No.. In a good way. Its… really sweet. But, I mean, we're best friends ,Nick."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I should go." He turned and started to walk

"No! Wait…" I said. He turned.

"Yes?"

"I…I had a dream about us that night."

"A dream?"

"It was kind of inappropriate one."

"Inappropriate?"

"We… kinda… had….erm…"

"Sex?"

"Almost." He smiled. I blushed fiercely.

"Was it good?"

"Snuffleupagus!!!"

"Just wondering. So that's why you've been avoiding me?"

"Well.. Yeah."

"You've seen That 70's Show, right?" I nodded. "When Fez first slept with that one girl, he and her had a uncomfortable relationship because of it."

"Its exactly like that. But… it was only me."

"I get that." He said.

"So… what now?"

"Well… Now everything has kinda changed."

"Yes… I guess… like… hugging and all that is going to be awkward."

"I suppose. But… It doesn't have to be."

"How can it not?"

"If…we….. Become…"

"What Nick?"

"Well.. Together."

"Like… boyfriend-girlfriend?" He nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I like you, Izzy. Your… amazing. I really do like you."

"I like you too… but… what will people say."

"As for… friends.?" I nodded. "They'll say thank god. FINNALLY!" He said. We both laughed.

* * *

Later on.

Nick and I sat on my bed. We were snogging. It was nice. I've made out with boys, but Nick was the best.

I pressed my lips to his. He smiled. I opened my eyes. His locked with mine. He kissed me again.

My cell phone rang as he was centimeters from my lips. I scrunched up my face.

"I'll get that.." We both laughed. I anwered my phone.

"Izzy!" Miley's voice said.

"Hey, whats up."

"Nothing… whats up with you.'

"Nick's over."

"Oh, you guys made up? What are you doing, cause I'm really bored and since its only Nick… do you think I could come over?"

"Erm… Miley?"

"Yeah.."

"We're kinda busy."

"Doing what?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well.. We're done. Sure. Come over."

"Kay, see ya in five." I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Miley's coming over?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, Bella! I though I had you today!" He whined.

"Yeah, and I thought she had to do a talk show."

"Talk show? Why would Miley have a talk show?"

"Erm… never mind." I stood up, grabbing his hand and I quickly led him downstairs.

"Fishy, what are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Bella, you're a terrible liar." He said as I sat down on the couch. He slumped down right next to me. I made an uncomfortable face. "What?"

"Can you move that way?" I said.

"Why?"

"Erm… Nobody knows yet."

"Yes… since we've been together for about three hours. I barely even believe it."

"Well… I wanna tell Miley when I wanna tell her."

"Fishy. She's your best friend. You have to tell her."

"I know. And I will. But not right now. Scoot aside." He moved to the other end of the couch. I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, lovey." He smiled.

"You know, you changing the subject won't make me forget that you're keeping from me."

"I know…" He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine but you tell her I told you, you die!"

"You won't kill me." I gave him my 'Wanna Bet' look. "What is it?"

"Miley.. Has a secret." He nodded. "You know how I seemed to hate Hannah really bad for about the same amount of time that I fought with Miley?"

"Yes…" He said suspiciously.

"Well… same person." He looked at me confused. "Hannah Montana isn't a real person. Miley wears a blonde wig when she is Hannah."

"Your kidding."

"I'm not."

"And… that's why your Lola?" I nodded. "Whoa… I dated Hannah Montana!!!' I whapped him on the arm.

"You guys better not be fighting." Miley said as she came in. Nick slide back to his place of the opposite side of the couch.

"We aren't. He just said something stupid." I said.

"So… whacha doing?"

"Just watching Tv." Nick said. Miley glanced to the TV.

"But its not on." We both looked to the TV. It was off.

* * *

The next day at school was beyond weird. Normally, a bunch of girls asked Nick out everyday. Today, it finally bothered me. It was lunchtime. Nick sat across from me. I was reading. I finally looked up. Nick was staring at me. Awww…

"What are you staring at?" I said in a flirting voice.

"Nothing…." He said. His eyes darted around the table. They were having their own conversation. "Wanna take a walk?" I nodded. We walked outside to the football stands. We climbed to the top. He sat down. I sat down next to him. "When are you going to tell Miley?"

"Soon. I guess." He kissed me.

"I don't like this. The whole hiding thing. Its so annoying."

"I know… I just… I like us. I don't want things to change because of your fans, and our friends."

"Izzy. That would never happen! Don't you know that?"

"I'm sorry. I just… I need to trust us." I said. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You don't trust me?"

"No. I trust you. I need to trust _us. _As a couple. Otherwise I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I won't let us fall apart." I smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks turned to the color of my hair.

"Mr. Jonas, are you blushing?"

'Maybe…" He said as he kissed me. He grabbed me and we began to make out. He kissed me continuously.

"Izzy! What are you doing?"

Oh crap. We're caught.


	25. We're In Love, Whats Wrong With That?

**Chapter 27. We're In Love, What's Wrong With That?**

"Izzy! What are you doing?" I turned to the person who was voicing the accusation.

Oh, crap. Its Miley. She stomped up to us.

"Miley…. Hi.." I sighed.

"Isabella Lillian Wentz, What are you doing?"

I wanted to say 'Making out with Nick!, whats it to you?'

"Nothing…"

"You were kissing Nick."

"What? No…" Nick said sarcastically.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"You were kissing Nick." She said blatantly.

"He's my boyfriend. So, what's your point?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" She asked. I nodded. She looked to Nick. "Boyfriend?" He nodded. She walked away silent. Nick and I burst out laughing.

"Happy? I told her."

"Wanna know how happy?" I nodded. He planted a huge kiss on my lips. I smiled.

* * *

"Because maybe… (maybe)

You're gonna be the one that saves me… (saves me)

You know and after all…..

You're my wonderwall" I finished the song and said goodbye to the crowd. Nick was waiting patiently in the wing. I walked off stage. He hugged me.

"You did so great, Bella."

"The song was about you." He kissed my head. Joe walked over to us.

"So, does this mean I can't flirt with Izzy or hug her anymore?"

"If you do, I'll kill you." Nick said.

"If you kill me, You won't have a ride home." Nick thought for a sec.

"That still doesn't decrease the chances of me killing you."

"Whatever."

* * *

Miley, Mikyala, Sarah and I all sat in my room.

Miley and Mikayla were sitting on my bed, Sarah on my desk chair. I was laying on the floor, disconnected from the entire conversation.

"Hey, Sarah?" Mikayla asked.

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with that one Milos kid?" She asked.

"What about him?"

"I don't know.. He's really cute."

"Well, I don't know. He might like you…"

"HE likes me?"

"Ever since that movie in Antarctica!"

"Antarctica? What?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure!"

"His names not Milos."

"Its Jake Ryan." I said. All three other girls looked at me. "What, none of you realized that?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Miley, remember a few years back the second time you were with Jake? He made a alias of Milos?"

"Oh, My god! I totally forgot about that."

"He's Jake? That totally makes him a quadrillion times better."

I started thinking.

Oh… my god.

I stood up and walked next door. I knew the girls were confused, but I didn't have time for that. I rung the doorbell. Joe answered it.

"Hey Izzy."

"Is Nick here?"

"Yeah, hold on." He left and Nick returned.

"Hey, Fishy. What's up?"

"I don't know what to do." He put his arm around me and we walked inside. He led me up to his room. I sat on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"What's wrong, babe?" He wrapped his arms around me, sitting down.

"Snuffles, what about tours?"

"What about them?"

"Well, it was hard enough when we were just best friends. Now, we're together and it will be harder than ever. And all those girls at school who hit on you daily? And what about CW and Disney!!"

"As for the tour, We'll deal with that when the time comes. The girls will always hit on me. But think about it this way, There's a lot of guys who are in love with you too. That comes with being famous. And, sorry I don't know how Disney has anything to do with this."

"The CW called my dad. I'm supposed to guest star on a ton of their shows. Same with NBC and Disney."

"That means you'll be on my show!"

"What's your show?!"

"The 'JONAS' show we're doing for Disney."

"Nick... I don't know what to do."

* * *

So, yeah. Thats the next chapter. 

i kinda want izzy to get pregnant.

not sure why. she might.

it's most likely gonna be a miscarrage.

but... idk. REVIW i have no idea where to go from here with this.

livi


	26. And Carolina Waits For Me

I awoke in my bed. I was completely lost on what was going on. I noticed a arm around me. Nick's arm.

I shot up. All I had on was a t -shirt. Nick's t-shirt.

Holy crap.

I shook him.

"NICK!" I said. He turned over, pulling my covers onto him more. I whapped him upside the head. He shot up.

"What?!?!?!?!" He yelled. He then looked around. "What... am I doing here?"

"I have no idea!" I got out of bed and looked around. I found a pair of sweat pants and a bra and walked to the bathroom. I came back to Nick who was half dressed in just his boxers and jeans. His body was adorable. Muscular and well built. He turned to me.

"I need that." I looked down. I was still wearing his shirt. I pulled it off and threw it at his head. I put on one of my own. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked.

"Not really. Do you."

"Everything."

"Nick, what happened?"

"We... kinda..." He went quiet again.

"What! We what, Nick!!!"

"Kinda... had..."

"Oh my god." I said. I sat on my bed. I burried my head in my hands. "I can't believe this..."

"Why?" He asked.

"Nick. We had sex. Thats terrible!"

"Why? We're 16. It happened. Its not like... you didn't want to." My head shot up to him.

"NICK!"

"What? You had that dream a while back."

"Thats not the point!" I said. I stood up. "Nick, We're way to young for that. Seriously."

"Was this your first?"

"Of course!"

"Oh."

"You seriously thought I'd been sleeping with people when I'm only 16?" He scoffed.

"Thanks, Iz. That hurt."

"Nick. I'm serious! Do you know what can happen when people have sex?"

"I did take Health." He said, slipping the shirt over his head of curls.

"STD's, Pregnancies? Nick. I can't handle this!" I started to get hysterical. Nick came over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella. Calm down. It was once. Nothing is going to happen." I threw his hands off of me.

"YOU CAN'T BE SURE OF THAT!!!" I said. I opened the door and walked downstairs. I saw Patrick and my dad in the kitchen. I sat down at the counter. My dad was making pancakes.

"What's you're problem?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing!!! Just Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and I stuffed my head into my arms. Nick came down at this point.

"What's wrong with her?" My dad asked Nick.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Wait… What are you doing here this early?" Patrick asked.

"I fell asleep on the floor last night. Woke up to her screaming."

"Oh. Right." I have to hand it to him, Nick can lie well.

* * *

I walked into school. Nick approached me immediately. 

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

"What do you want?"

"For my girlfriend to say hello to me. Man…."

"Hi, Nickolas." I said humoring him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep well."

"As I recall you slept perfectly." I turned around and covered his mouth.

"Nickolas. How could you?!?!"

"Wfft? I dfdnt tfll fnyfne." I uncovered his mouth.

"What?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Well, don't say anything. To anyone. As far as anyone knows, I'm still virgin."

"You? What about me? This would be my second!"

"Well, that's your fault for losing it drunk."

"Lilly. Stop." I froze.

"What did you just call me?" I felt like sobbing out in tears.

The girl who didn't cry.

Cried.

I burst out into a heavy stream of tears and ran out of the building.

* * *

"Izzy?" I heard a voice ask me from behind. I was sitting on a swing in the park in the pouring rain. The news this morning said sunshine all day. 

It was raining sheets. I was soaked from head to toe. I didn't care at all.

I was heartbroken and hurt. Currently hung across the swing, practically no life left inside of me. I had used all energy crying. I couldn't even speak.

"Izzy?" The voice said again. I felt like I was in a coma, but my eyes were open. I felt a stong hand touch my shoulder. I didn't move. I don't think it was even possible.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at a pair of bright green high-top converse on a boy's feet. I didn't look up to see who it was. Only Joe wore those.

"H…. j……." was all I could cough out. He sat down. I saw his face. He wasn't nearly as wet as I was.

Granted, I had been sitting here since 9:30. Its now 4:00. Its been raining non-stop.

"Izzy… why are you dead?"

"A-A-Assk….. Yo--ooour… br---or----th--er." I barley choked out.

"Who? Nick? What did he do?" I mustered up every ounce of energy

"Every scream went bleeding these paper falls. And all the make up in the world couldn't hide the scars." I sang as best I could. " I leave today, I'm packing light: a suitcase, some toiletries

The rolling hills and willow trees of Carolina wait for me

You never learned, the rules have changed since we were nine  
This isn't school: boys don't assault the girls they like

The taste of blood, the claim of love: these two will here on cease  
to be sprouting from your fists and tongue 'cause Carolina waits for me

Fields of grain go whipping by from the window seat  
I'm drifting in, I'm drifting out catching up on sleep I couldn't get  
Indentured since the very crest of 17  
I left my keys and broken dreams 'cause Carolina waits for me

I will never forgive a single day  
Mile markers seem to call my name and say, "you're safer now.  
Through every town, we'll light your way in reflective green all the  
way" The entire state of Carolina waits for me." My breath was gone. I wasn't able to speak anymore. Joe looked at me worried.

"What? Carolina?" I nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Izzy isn't sticking around anymore. 

Cause Carolina Waits For Her...

(Carolina is a song by Ben Gibbard. Its so amazing. Link in profile.)

xoxo

livi.


	27. Izzy's Gone

**Epilogue. (27)**

Joe lay in his bed, completely guilty of what he had done. He mustered up strength, and walked downstairs. It had been two days since he last saw Izzy. He saw the front door was open, Nick and his mother in front of it, Mr. Wentz on the other side.

"Are you sure? Some of her stuff is gone, and her cell phone is in her room. Are you absolutely positive you haven't seen Izzy?" He asked.

"What's gone?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Her main clothes, the ones she wore everyday. Her ring is gone, her pictures, her computer. That's it." Pete answered.

"Oh, god… I can't believe this." Nick said.

"Nick, what happened."

"I think I broke her heart."

* * *

Izzy is offically gone.

Sequeul as soon as possible.

She's not gonna be pregnant. To many people said no. Idk. just an idea.

Love ya,

xoxo

Olivia 'Livi' Winchester.


End file.
